Amortentia
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Después de la guerra, la mayoría de los alumnos de último grado deciden regresar a terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Las cosas ya no son como antes: Draco ya no es el mismo de antes y tiene un secreto que se muere por contar. Es cierto que la amortentia no produce amor de verdad, pero se acerca. Una historia sobre pequeños engaños, amores secretos y trufas de chocolate. Drarry.
1. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**AMORTENTIA**

_Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor._

_Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. _

_Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento,_

_una obsesión._

Prólogo

¿Qué tiene de malo?

La sala común estaba bastante tranquila; eso era normal, considerando la poca cantidad de estudiantes que quedaban en la casa de Slytherin. Después de la guerra, hace casi más o menos medio año, la gran mayoría de las serpientes habían optado por dejar la escuela o estudiar en el extranjero. No era algo que sorprendiera a muchos, en realidad, considerando el puesto que varios miembros de esa casa habían tomado durante la guerra: desertores o mortífagos. La lista de alumnos que habían permanecido a luchar por lo que era correcto era indudablemente mucho más grande pero, afrontémoslo, a casi nadie le importaba esa cifra. Todos siempre están hambrientos por señalar un culpable.

La escuela en general estaba casi desierta en comparación a los años anteriores. Aun había partes del castillo en ruinas, y debido a ello muchos padres habían decidido no enviar a sus hijos a asistir a clases. El número de alumnos para primer año había sido menos pequeño de lo que Minerva McGonagall había esperado, pero todo el gran salón había permanecido en silencio durante toda la ceremonia de bienvenida. Era ese el efecto que la guerra había tenido en todos: lo que reinaba en el Gran Salón no era un simple silencio, era un luto tácito, era la memoria del horror.

Ahora las clases tenían cerca de un mes y medio de haber comenzado, y todo parecía recuperar su ritmo natural poco a poco, las heridas se cerraban poco a poco. La gran mayoría de los alumnos de último grado habían regresado a terminar su curso como era debido y, de una u otra forma, era esa la razón porque la sala de Slytherin estuviera tan silenciosa esa tarde de viernes.

Sentado frente a la chimenea, con una mirada ausente y expresión distraída, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, _el hijo del mortífago_, frotándose las manos en un intento de disminuir el frío que siempre le hacían sentir las mazmorras. Luego de los juicios y los reportajes, la familia Malfoy había salido relativamente bien parada al término de la guerra, pero aún quedaban ciertos recelos hacia ellos, ciertos comentarios respecto a cómo Draco y Narcissa habían salvado la vida de El Elegido… y de los horrores que Lucius había cometido. Una dicotomía con la que no todos sabían cómo manejar. Cada vez que Draco salía de su habitación y se sentaba en el mismo lugar de la chimenea, la gran mayoría guardaba silencio, no muy seguros si lo hacían por temor, respeto o asco. Lucius se había opuesto a que Draco regresara a Hogwarts, pero Narcissa había insistido en que sería mejor actuar con normalidad: no eran culpables de nada, después de todo… o por lo menos Draco no lo era, así que no tenía por qué comportarse como tal y exiliarse como había decidido hacer Lucius. Su padre había aceptado a regañadientes, así que Draco no opinó nada al respecto. Hasta cierto punto estaba aliviado por recuperar un poco de cotidianidad en su vida. Luego del término de la batalla y de las vacaciones de verano, había pensado en tantas cosas… la guerra también había dejado sus efectos en él, como en todos, y en cuanto tuvo ocasión de regresar a Hogwarts, lo aceptó como un regalo. Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a sentirse tranquilo dentro de esta renovada seguridad; ahora era un adulto y tenía un nuevo comienzo. No había muerto. Estaba ahí, vivo, sentado en su lugar de siempre, pero la persona sentada ahí ya no era la misma. La persona que extrañaba su silla había muerto en las llamas, en la Sala de Menesteres. La persona sentada aquí y ahora era un neonato, un fénix sin plumas. Era un Draco al que Harry Potter había salvado una vez más, a pesar de todo. Era un Draco en deuda y, peor que todo eso junto, era un Draco que seguía enamorado de Harry Potter tal y como lo había estado desde sexto año. Ahí, observando las flamas en la chimenea, no dejaba de pensar en el momento en el que Harry por fin le había aceptado la mano, en el que había juzgado que aún quedaba en él algo digno de ser salvado.

Suspiró. Era ridículo. Si bien Potter y Weasley ya no estaban juntos, eso no quería decir que Harry fuese a correr directo a sus brazos, muerto de amor…

-¿De nuevo con Potter?- preguntó Blaise, sentándose frente a él. Él, como otros pocos miembros de Slytherin, había formado una especie de amistad con Draco luego de iniciado el nuevo curso.

-¿Acaso soy tan obvio?- preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa cansada, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Un poco, sí. Siempre haces esa cara cuando piensas en él.

-¿Cara? ¿Cuál cara?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Ya sabes esa expresión de "alguien-me-acaba-de-patear-las-pelotas", hum… ¿cómo explicarlo? Como si te acabaran de enterrar un dardo muy amargo en la lengua…

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿te das cuenta?

-Tal vez,- dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros –pero es la expresión que haces. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?- preguntó de pronto, mirándose las uñas.

-Lo dices en broma, ¿no?

-Vamos, ¿por qué no? Abogó por ustedes en los juicios, ¿no?

-Eso no significa nada, Blaise- dijo Draco, cansado. –Sería más fácil envenenarlo que…

-¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- exclamó el moreno, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Envenenarlo?- preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Podrías usar una poción en él! Apuesto a que en sortilegios Weasley todavía venden esos frascos de Amortentia. Podríamos conseguir uno y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Hacer que se enamore de mí por un par de semanas hasta que termine el efecto? ¿Y luego qué? Va a odiarme más que nunca si le hago eso…

-¡Oh, ahí está la expresión de nuevo!

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que Zabinni alzara las manos, como si intentara proteger de la oleada de furia que el rubio emanaba.

-Sólo digo que te vendría bien tener un tiempo con él. Si no lo puedes tener como quieres porque, según tú, no hay manera posible de que Potter se fije en ti, entonces bien podrías robar un pequeño trozo de paraíso. No es como si Potter vaya a echar de menos un par de semanas, de todos modos. Creo que agradecería la distracción, en realidad.

-No seas ridículo, Blaise. Además, ni siquiera conocemos los efectos que eso podría tener. Podrían expulsarnos por hacer algo así. Porque, te lo digo de una vez, Zabinni, si me atrapan haciendo algo como eso, me aseguraré de hundirte conmigo.

Blaise rió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era esa vieja altanería lo que había hecho a Blaise fijarse en Draco en primer lugar: el hecho de que la guerra no lo hubiese destruido por completo, que hubiese resistido a los horrores que tuvo que presenciar… Bueno, le habían hecho ver que quizá el rubio valía la pena. Y, hasta ahora, no lo había decepcionado.

-Sólo digo que lo pienses, Draco, no es como si quisieras tenderle una trampa. Sólo quieres tener una pequeña oportunidad con él, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Y con eso Blaise se levantó, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

Blaise tenía razón hasta cierto punto, tenía que admitir, no era como si quisiera a Potter a su merced para hacerle daño o tenderle una jugarreta… Sólo quería saber qué se sentía ser la persona más querida de Harry, ¿era eso tan malo? ¿Era eso tan cruel?

Con otro suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió una vez más a su habitación, escuchando como un leve ruido de conversaciones volvía a alzarse a sus espaldas, mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Hola a todos! Es fantástico estar de vuelta en el fandom, ¡lo he echado tanto de menos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic drarry, espero que les guste o les llame la atención :3 Está planeado para tener unos 5 caps, pero podrían ser más, podían ser menos.

Muchas gracias por pasar y leerme, no tienen idea de la falta que me ha hecho hacer estas cosas, seguir en contacto con todos ustedes... estos últimos meses no han sido de lo mejor, así que espero que el fic no se lea muy horrible... En fin, espero que tengan una semana excelente, chane~


	2. El paquete

**Capítulo 1**

**El paquete**

_¿Debería rendirme_

_o simplemente continuar mi camino?_

_¿Aunque no me lleve a ninguna parte_

_o sería una pérdida de tiempo?_

_Incluso si supiera cuál es mi lugar,_

_¿debería dejarlo así? _

_-Chasing pavements, A._

.

Esa mañana, Harry despertó con un paquete flotando sobre sus piernas. Desde el fin de la guerra, Harry se había acostumbrado a recibir paquetes de personas que querían agradecerle, cartas con cientos de elogios y palabras de aliento. Él lo detestaba. No era como si fuese un malagradecido o no comprendiera el dolor de todas esas personas por perder a sus seres queridos, pero él también tenía sus muertos que cargar. No estaba orgulloso por haber tenido que matar a alguien, sino que había tenido que resignarse con el tiempo, y lo que las personas alababan como una gran hazaña, no era más que el cumplimiento del deber para él. Le había costado un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a un mundo mágico sin guerra, a poder salir a la calle sin esperar un ataque en cualquier esquina. Los primeros meses habían sido una verdadera pesadilla, con toda la prensa sobre él y las ceremonias. Era un alivio poder estar de regreso en Hogwarts, asistir a clases, rondar por los pasillos… era una sensación agridulce, estar ahí sin Dumbledore, pero poco a poco las cosas recuperaban su normalidad habitual y eso era un gran alivio. Claro que aun recibía cartas de vez en cuando, pero cada vez eran menos y también comenzaba a acostumbrarse a recibir paquetes de vez en cuando. Este paquete era diferente a los otros, sin embargo. En primer lugar porque había aparecido de la noche a la mañana frente a él en lugar de caerle con una lechuza como el correo normal. En segundo, por la manera en la que estaba envuelto: era demasiado sencillo, sospechosamente sencillo. No era más que una caja de cartón unida con un moño plateado. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry tomó el paquete y despertó a Ron.

-Ron, ven a ver esto- dijo sacudiéndole el hombro antes de sentarse en su cama. Ron se levantó frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano. Mira, apareció aquí esta mañana,- dijo, señalando la caja. Ron miró el paquete y alzó una ceja.

-¿Me despertaste por otro de tus regalos?- preguntó displicente.

-Este es distinto,- dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. –Apareció aquí, en la habitación.

-¿Y qué tiene?- preguntó más interesado, saliendo de la cama.

-Ni idea.

-Bueno, pues hay que abrirlo.

Los dos se miraron un instante antes de sacar las varitas. Si se trataba de algo encantado, se iban a asegurar de no tomarlo con las manos. El moño se deshizo suavemente, cayendo al suelo como una hoja muerta; Harry levitó la tapa y ambos se inclinaron sobre la caja.

-¿Son…?

-Oh dios mío…

-¿Chocolates?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

-¡No nos sólo chocolates, Harry!- exclamó Ron, ofendido -¡Son trufas! ¿Sabes lo difíciles que son de conseguir? Y son tan deliciosas… ¿planeas comértelas solo?- preguntó por fin, acercando una mano a los dulces. Harry se los apartó antes de que pudiera coger uno y olfateó la caja, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esto es muy extraño… dime, ¿a qué huelen?- preguntó ofreciéndole la caja. Ron olfateó a regañadientes, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Huelen a traje nuevo!- dijo mirando el paquete, confundido.

-¿Sólo a eso?

-Bueno, a galletas de jengibre, también…

-Para mí huelen a tarta de melaza y madera de escoba,- dijo mirando a su amigo.

-¿Crees que sean…?

-¿Pero de quién?

-¿No tienen una tarjeta?

Harry revisó el paquete, pero sólo encontró una pequeña nota, sin destinatario. Ron la leyó sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que es hora de ir a ver a Hermione.

* * *

-Supongo que habrá que probarlos para saber de quién son,- fue lo que dijo Hermione luego de llegar a la misma conclusión respecto a los chocolates: estaban infectados con amortentia. –Un bocado pequeño será suficiente. ¿Qué opinan, chicos?

-Bueno, en vista de que no sabemos de quiénes son, creo que tendré que probarlos…-dijo Ron.

-Ron, la última vez que comiste un chocolate con amortentia casi mueres,- dijo Harry, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-La última vez que hicimos cualquier cosa casi morimos,- dijo Ron rodando los ojos. –Hemos pasado casi todos los años escolares haciendo cosas peligrosas, creo que puedo manejar una probadita de trufa.

Y con eso tomó un chocolate de la caja y lo mordió.

Harry y Hermione lo observaron con atención mientras masticaba.

-Merlín, sí que son buenas…- suspiró con la boca llena.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione, -¿te sientes diferente?

-Hum… no, todo en orden, creo…- dijo, removiéndose en su asiento.

-¿No te sientes… ya sabes… enamorado de alguien?- preguntó Harry. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No, no se siente como la otra vez,- dijo –es… agradable, ¿saben? Me siento tranquilo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

-Sí… ¡Ey! ¿Saben cuál sería una buena idea?- preguntó de pronto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa, Ron?

-Deberíamos de ir a hablar con Draco.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, poniendo las piezas en orden.

-¡Sí! Podríamos hablar con él, comer algo juntos… ¿no creen que sería agradable?- preguntó con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Harry y Hermione se miraron. Ahora que tenían un nombre, la situación era aún más confusa. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, Draco Malfoy le enviaría amortentia? Era cierto que ya no se llevaban tan mal como antes, pero ¿por qué hacer algo como esto? ¡Diablos, incluso comenzaba a caerle bien! No eran los mejores amigos, por supuesto, pero podían sentarse en una misma mesa en clase sin repartirse maldiciones o conversar por más de cinco minutos así que… ¿Por qué?

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? Podría ser una trampa…- decía Hermione por quinta vez esa mañana.

Luego de tomar un baño y vestirse, los tres se habían reunido en la sala común para considerar lo que tenían que hacer ahora. Luego de una hora de discutirlo, Harry tuvo una idea:

-¿Y si finjo que la poción funcionó?- dijo de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso sería muy arriesgado, Harry. Deberíamos decirle a McGonagall…- dijo Hermione.

-¡Pero acabas de decir que podrían expulsarlo por esto!- exclamó Ron, -No podemos permitir que eso pase.

-No tenemos otra manera para saber por qué hizo todo esto, Hermione,- dijo Harry, ignorando a Ron. –Además, si es una especie de trampa, podré defenderme.

-No lo sé, Harry… Quiero decir, la poción no parece ser muy fuerte,- dijo mirando al relajado Ronald, -pero no sabemos cuánto durará, ¿qué tal si trata de darte otra dosis mientras no miras?

-Entonces tendré que estar atento todo el tiempo, ¿no?

-Draco sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Harry,- se quejó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No sabía qué Ron era peor, el que odiaba a Malfoy o el que estaba enamorado de él.

-Como sea, es la mejor forma de saber a qué viene todo esto. Además, pronto tendremos que ir a desayunar y se dará cuenta de que algo va mal.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que vas a tener que hacer, Harry?

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil sonreírle y… eso. Además, tú misma dijiste que no tenían un efecto tan fuerte.

-Muy bien, si estás seguro de esto, entonces trata de investigar lo más que puedas. Si nos da motivos para ir con McGonagall, tendremos que hacerlo,- dijo Hermione antes de levantarse, alisándose la túnica.

* * *

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban terminando de desayunar. Algunos charlaban entre ellos, otros leían o trataban de terminar la tarea de la noche anterior. La mesa de Slytherin estaba llena de murmullos, como todos los lunes, con uno u otro Hufflepuff haciéndoles compañía. Resultaba curioso lo mucho que la guerra había influenciado en el trato que había entre los estudiantes de otras casas. Los Huffflepuff, por ejemplo, habían sido los primeros en comenzar a sentarse en otras mesas, en compartir galletas que les enviaban de casa con los otros. Susan Bones, por ejemplo, estaba sentada junto a Gregory Goyle, mostrándole un libro en el que ambos parecían interesados. Aquí y allá, los colores de las casas se mesclaban, confundiendo las mesas. La guerra no había traído sólo cosas malas, después de todo. Ahora que la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico, Hogwarts por fin contemplaba la unidad entre las casas que Dumbledore se había dedicado a predicar cada año. No era raro ver que los alumnos convivieran entre ellos, pero la algarabía se redujo un poco mientras Harry se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin.

Detrás suyo, Hermione tiraba de Ron para sentarlo en la mesa contraria mientras el pelirrojo les sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

Nott codeó a Draco, señalando a Potter con la barbilla. Luego de la batalla, Theodore y él se habían vuelto más cercanos; después de todo, tenían experiencias en común. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry se sentó frente a Draco, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¡Hola, Draco!- exclamó con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de Weasley. _Gryffindors dementes, _pensó Draco.

-Potter,- saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza. _¿Qué demonios sucede? _Nott y él intercambiaron una mirada, haciéndose la misma pregunta. -¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Mejor que nunca!- insistió Harry, felicitándose a sí mismo. Por un momento había dudado en hacer contacto a primera hora de la mañana, pero era mejor tomar a Malfoy desprevenido, y aparentemente estaba funcionando. –Escucha, me estaba preguntando si querrías ir conmigo al campo de quidditch, luego de clases.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Por debajo de la mesa, Draco se pellizcó la pierna, porque no había forma de que todo esto no fuera un sueño. Era una locura, en realidad, ¿qué demonios le sucedía a Potter esta mañana?

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló. Esto no estaba saliendo como tenía pesado, ni siquiera había pensado invitarlo a ninguna parte, eso sólo había… salido de su boca.

-Yo…

-¡Por supuesto que irá!- dijo Blaise, acercándose de pronto a ellos, palmeando a Draco en la espalda. -¿No es así Draco?

Draco lo miró, alzando una ceja, pero Blaise sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo… ¿por qué no?-dijo por fin.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Harry, con una sonrisa renovada, levantándose de su asiento. ¿A qué venía todo esto? Lo curioso es que la idea de salir a pasear con Malfoy no sonaba tan detestable. Después de todo, ya no era el mismo niño malcriado que antes. Aun así, todo esto era demasiado extraño pero, diablos, la curiosidad lo mataba.

* * *

-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, Zabini?!- exclamó Draco, arrinconándolo contra la pared, al término del almuerzo. –En nuestras vidas nos hemos dado los buenos días ¿y hora me invita a salir así, de la nada? Espero que no creas que soy tan tonto.

-Ey, tranquilo, dragón. Sólo creí que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda con Potter. No puedes negar que deseabas esto desde hace mucho.

-¡No seas ridículo, Blaise!

-¿O no lo querías?

-¡Claro que sí, pero…!- su voz cayó varios tonos, al igual que su agarre contra la camisa de Blaise. Por supuesto que quería esto. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry era algo sólido a lo que aferrarse, y deseaba poder estar con él de cualquier forma posible, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No así, Blaise- murmuró, derrotado, dejándose caer contra el hombro de Zabini.

-Ey, tranquilo- repitió suavemente, sujetándole el hombro. –La dosis es muy ligera, sólo estará feliz y pensará en ti de vez en vez, nada de obsesiones enfermizas de qué preocuparse.

-Va a odiarme por esto.

-Entonces más vale que lo aproveches. El efecto durará tres semanas exactas,- le animó. -¿Dónde escondiste tu coraje?

-En el mismo lugar que tu sentido común y buen gusto.

A pesar de que no podía verlo, Draco sonreía levemente. Blaise tenía razón: sería bueno aprovechar la situación, era todo muy conveniente.

Un corazón iba a romperse, sin embargo, al término de esas tres semanas y ese único pensamiento fue suficiente para que Draco decidiera tomarse el asunto con calma y no apegarse demasiado. Simple supervivencia. Podría salir con Harry más a menudo, hundir las manos en su cabello; ¡necesitaba tan poco para satisfacerse, e iba a perder tanto en nombre de esa misma satisfacción…! Merlín, ojalá esas tres semanas pasaran lo más lento posible.

* * *

...

..

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado cómo se va desarrollando la historia.

Tengo el headcannon de que los hufflepuff y los slytherin son los mejores amigos que puede haber xD ya saben, porque un Huff se acercaría a un Sly sin prejuicios, con una mano amiga, y los Sly aprecian eso, y defenderían a su amiguito Huff contra viento y marea... ahhhhh ES TAN HERMOSO!

xD En fin, ¿ustedes qué opinan? La cita del principio es una canción de Adele *chasing pavements*; tengo muchas ganas de usar citas de canciones en este fic (por la Amortentia y todo eso... ¡canciones de amor as fuck!) *w* ¿qué les parece? ¿Les agrada el Ron enamorado? Espero que sí, porque yo lo adoro xDD

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, chane~


	3. La cita

**Capítulo 2**

**La cita**

_Amor, espero que podamos ser_

_Espero que podamos encontrar una manera_

_de dejarte ver_

_que soy tan fácil de complacer _

_Tan fácil…_

_-Easy to please, C._

_._

La primera clase era Transformaciones. Luego de su discusión en los pasillos, Blaise y Draco habían llegado un poco tarde, pero aún no había ningún profesor en el aula. Recuperando el aliento, los dos comenzaron a buscar una mesa vacía.

Desde el fondo del salón, Ron agitaba los brazos con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de llamar la atención de Draco.

-¡Hermione, agárralo!- murmuró, Harry, sujetándole un brazo a Ron.

-¡Eso intento!- dijo ella de vuelta, -Ron, si no dejas de comportarte así, Malfoy se va a molestar mucho contigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, abriendo los ojos y quedándose quieto de inmediato. –Draco no se molestaría por algo así, él es muy amable…- murmuró de vuelta, dejando escapar un suspiro, pero quedándose quieto de todos modos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione soltando a Ron lentamente. -¿Descubriste algo?

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo parecía sorprendido de verme ahí.

-Podría haber estado fingiendo,- ofreció ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé… todo esto es muy extraño, Hermione.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Por lo pronto, creo que tengo una cita con él esta tarde…-

Hermione no pudo más que abrir los ojos mientras Ron exclamaba:

-¡¿UNA CIT-?!- con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que tenía en el comedor… si eso era posible. Harry y Hermione le cubrieron la boca antes de que todo el salón volteara a mirarlos. Harry giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada inexpresiva de Malfoy. Merlín, esa clase de mirada podía poner los bellos de punta… y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, alzó una mano, saludándolo.

Draco rodó los ojos antes de regresar su atención a ninguna parte. Ah, ese Potter sonriente iba a matarlo. Lo peor de todo era que ya comenzaba a disfrutar de todo el asunto; por lo menos podría bajar un poco la guardia, hablar con Harry sin las inhibiciones de costumbre. Le había costado mucho trabajo admitir que el odio que sentía hacia Potter no era más que despecho. No fue sino hasta el momento en el que los carroñeros lo trajeron a la Mansión cuando se dio cuenta de lo perdido que estaba por San Potter, por el dichoso Niño Dorado, por el estúpido y descuidado Potter. A penas había visto su rostro hinchado, supo que en realidad no quería que muriera, sino todo lo contrario.

En los meses previos a eso, el Señor Tenebroso se había instalado en la Mansión Malfoy, llenando los pasillos de un frío interminable y un hedor a muerte que era imposible de cubrir. Cuando Harry llegó junto con sus amigos, se sintió más perdido que nunca. Apenas escaparon, Draco corrió a su habitación a encerrarse. Había sido en ese momento, luego de verlos escapar milagrosamente, en el que se dio cuenta del alivio que en verdad sentía, de las ganas de dar las gracias que le llenaron en pecho. En ese momento supo que lo que sentía por Potter no tenia remedio, y ni siquiera podía determinar con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba así.

-¡¿Saldrás con Draco?!- exclamó Ron, en voz baja. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo invité a ir al campo de quidittch por la tarde,- les dijo.

-¡Hombre, qué buena suerte! Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes…- se lamentó Ron.

-Te estás adaptando muy fácil a esto de pretender que estás hechizado por Malfoy,- comentó Hermione. -¿Seguro que no lo haces por gusto?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Hermione. Tengo curiosidad por sus motivos, nada más.

-Oye Harry, ¿podrías saludar a Draco de mi parte?

Esta vez Harry rio, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Hermione, ¿cuánto durará el efecto?

-Un par de horas máximo, no comió demasiado como para que dure mucho.

* * *

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Hermione, Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo estando un poco ansioso porque terminaran las clases. No era más que la intriga, la oferta de una nueva aventura, lo que le tenía golpeando su pluma contra la tapa del tintero. Incluso cuando apreciaba la calma, Harry se había acostumbrado a cierto ritmo de vida con el paso de los años y, ahora que se le presentaba un poco de acción, no podía esperar a ver a dónde lo llevaba… Una parte de él se preguntaba si tanto entusiasmo no estaba fuera de lugar; cada año escolar, desde su primer año, había tenido que arriesgar su vida en más de una ocasión, y siempre se había sentido más bien empujado que temerario. Había terminado en todas esas situaciones porque no tenía más opción y porque era lo correcto. En esta ocasión, Harry no estaba tan seguro. Quizá era por eso que se encontraba tan ansioso, porque no tenía idea de qué esperar. Esta vez no se trataba de Voldemort o de alguno de sus secuaces intentando asesinarlo, sino que se trataba de _Draco_ enviándole chocolates con Amortentia. Era un plan bastante simple. Simple y absurdo. No entendía por qué Malfoy caería en una artimaña tan burda, en algo digno de Romilda Vane, y no podía decidirse si se trataba de un último recurso o una mala pasada. La intriga lo estaba matando, sólo era eso, era la curiosidad lo que le hacía desear que la clase terminara de una _maldita _vez. Por suerte, la última hora de pociones la compartían con Slytherin, así que no tendría que salir en busca de Malfoy por todo el castillo.

A su lado, un demasiado-sonriente-Ron tarareaba mientras terminaba de mezclar la poción en la que estaban trabajando. Por lo menos él parecía feliz…

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco terribles minutos más tarde, la clase por fin llegaba a su término. Draco tragó en seco mientras el resto de la clase comenzaba a guardar sus cosas. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Potter lo había invitado a… ¿a qué, exactamente? ¿A caminar? ¿A charlar? ¿A tener un duelo? Era mucho más sencillo lidiar con un Potter al que no le agradaba a una falsificada versión enamorada de él. No era una queja, exactamente, diablos había esperado por tener una oportunidad como esta durante mucho tiempo, pero todo le parecía tan ajeno que no sabía qué tenía que hacer ahora. Quizá esto había sido una mala idea, quizá debía de aprovechar la renovada docilidad del Gryffindor para llevarlo con McGonagall para que le diera un antídoto. Eso lo haría ver como el héroe, ¿no? Podría decir que alguien les había tomado el pelo a los dos y eso sería todo, porque ¿Harry y Draco? ¿De verdad? Cualquiera se reiría de esa idea… y ese pensamiento se sintió como una punzada. Alzó la mirada, el salón estaba casi vacío, pero Harry y sus amigos seguían acomodando sus cosas. Seguro ellos notarían que algo no andaba bien, con Potter sonriéndole como un cachorro y todo eso… Weasley no parecía incómodo con la idea, sin embargo, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio esa mañana, tan animado con la idea de que Potter se le acercara. ¿Sería que no se habían dado cuenta aún? ¿Acaso Potter los había convencido de que las cosas iban en serio con él? Blaise le dijo que la poción no era tan fuerte, así que existía la pequeña posibilidad de que sus amigos creyeran que el interés de Harry era sincero. Weasley alzó la cabeza y lo saludó como en la mañana, alzando tanto el brazo que parecía que iba a dislocárselo. Casi era divertido verlo tan entusiasta. Casi. Incluso estaba tentado a corresponder el saludo con un asentimiento de no ser porque Harry volteó en su dirección, sonriéndole luego de mirarlo un momento.

Draco desvió la mirada, terminando de guardar sus cosas. Tenía que tranquilizarse o todo sería demasiado obvio. La comadreja ya se había dado cuenta de que los había estado mirando. Normal. Tenía que actuar normal, con la misma displicencia de siempre, como si esa insípida tregua que se había alzado entre ellos siguiera en pie, pero nada más… por lo menos mientras sus amigos estaban cerca.

Con un suspiro, tomó su mochila y caminó fuera del salón, recargándose en la pared mientras Potter salía. No tenía nada de malo esperarlo, ¿o sí? Sólo debía guardar la compostura y todo estaría bien.

Potter y sus amigos salieron casi de inmediato, con Granger tirando de Weasley mientras Harry se acercaba a él.

-Hola, Draco- y de nuevo con el nombre de pila. -¿Estás listo?

Draco alzó una ceja y se inclinó para ver como los amigos de Harry se alejaban por el pasillo. No regresó su vista al moreno hasta que se aseguró de que todos estuvieran fuera de vista. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, se paró frente a Potter y lo miró sujetándole los hombros.

-Escúchame bien, Potter, es muy importante que lo hagas porque no voy a repetir esto, ¿de acuerdo?- comenzó rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta. –Necesito que me digas cómo te sientes.

Por un instante parecía que Harry iba a fruncir el ceño, pero en cambio le sonrió suavemente.

-Me siento bien, Draco. ¿No debería?

De no ser por la poción, Draco juraría que el moreno estaba siendo sarcástico.

-De acuerdo…- asintió, soltándolo.

-¿Y bien, nos vamos?

* * *

Si en verdad Harry tenía que contestar, diría que estaba francamente sorprendido de sí mismo. Desde que salieron de la clase de pociones había estado con Draco y, hasta ahora, no tenía ningún motivo para quejarse. Por el contrario, Draco era una compañía bastante agradable si uno se olvidaba de los siete años de insultos y discusiones entre los pasillos.

Durante el camino al campo los dos habían estado callados. Malfoy parecía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos y Harry no tenía idea de qué decir, así que optó por el silencio.

Lo curioso fue que, una vez en el campo de quidditch, la tensión pareció desaparecer de los hombros de Malfoy, dándole un aspecto más relajado. Aparentemente, sea lo que fuere en lo que estaba pensando, lo había dejado de molestar en cuanto se sentaron en las gradas. Harry le sonrió suavemente, sin saber qué más podía hacer en ese momento.

-Siempre me ha gustado este lugar,- comentó Draco, mirando hacia el campo. –No sólo por el juego, sino por el lugar per se. Se puede ver el castillo, el lago… pero nadie te puede ver de vuelta.

Harry alzó las cejas. Nunca había visto a Malfoy tan relajado, pero asumió a que se debía a la confianza que tenía en la Amortentia. A pesar de ello, no dejaba de sorprenderle el cambio en el rubio. Se le veía cansado pero definitivamente mucho más tranquilo.

-Hay un lugar en la torre donde sucede algo similar,- dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Se puede ver todo el lago, pero nada más. No se ve dónde comienza ni dónde termina, sólo hay agua. Es como si el castillo estuviera en medio del océano… Uno se siente náufrago.

Draco lo volteó a ver fijamente unos instantes antes de sonreírle suavemente. Había muchas cosas que Harry nunca le había visto hacer a Draco, y una de esas cosas era verlo sonreírle de esa forma. Algo dentro de Harry se removió, pero no estaba seguro de qué; probablemente se trataba de extrañeza por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que asegurarse de permanecer tranquilo.

-Me gustas más así, sin esa sonrisa tonta en los labios,- dijo Malfoy, de pronto, entrecerrando los ojos. –Pero supongo que es un efecto colateral, ¿eh?- agregó, más como para sí que otra cosa.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó Harry, desviando el tema de la conversación y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el ocaso se dejó caer frente a ellos.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se encontraba en un estado de estupor. Ese día había sido muy extraño, sin duda, pero lo más raro de todo había sido lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con Malfoy. No sólo de lo que hacían en sus tiempos libres, sino de la guerra, también. Era difícil hablar de esa misma manera con Ron o Hermione, en especial cuando se trataban de dos personas que fueron obligadas a luchar en bandos distintos.

Draco no había dicho mucho al respecto, pero había escuchado a Harry y lo había calmado, y le había dado una desconcertante sensación de consuelo.

-Todos tuvieron sus precios que pagar, pero sabían lo que hacían,- le había dicho Draco, recargando los brazos sobre las rodillas. –Todos estábamos conscientes de que podríamos morir en cualquier momento, pero nada de eso era culpa tuya. Habrían luchado con o sin ti, Potter. No debes culparte por no poder salvar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, nadie puede hacer eso, ni siquiera tú, _San Potter_.

Harry sonrió a medias, sin humor, al entrar a las habitaciones. Era curioso escuchar esa clase de apodos sin el toque de sorna que siempre los acompañaba. Quizá todo esto no se trataba de una broma, quizá Malfoy sólo quería pasar un tiempo con él y esa era la única manera que había encontrado para hacerlo; no era la más razonable del mundo, pero casi podía comprender por qué lo hacía. La cuestión era, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir con toda esa farsa o ser honesto con Malfoy y decirle que sabía lo de la poción?

Ron saltó fuera de la cama de inmediato, trotando hacia él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Harry, por fin regresas!- saludó, -Hermione estaba preocupada, pero le dije que estarías más que bien… ¿pudiste conversar con Draco? ¿Le hablaste de mí?

-Sí, Ron, le hablé de ti- mintió Harry, rodando los ojos. Por suerte Ron no estaría así para mañana, según lo que le había dicho Hermione.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron, emocionado. -¡Oh, debes contarme qué te dijo! ¿Le agrado? ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

-No lo sé, Ron, no creo que sea una buena idea que te acerques a él por ahora…- al ver la expresión de su amigo caerse, dejó de hablar de inmediato.

-Me odia,- murmuró Ron, dejándose caer sobre la cama. -¡Me odia…!

Harry se preguntó qué tanto de la actitud era debido a la Amortentia y qué tanto era el dramatismo de Ron catalizado por la poción. Ciertamente, su amigo parecía disfrutar de imaginar cosas innecesarias con o sin poción. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Harry se sentó a un lado de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Claro que no te odia, Ron- dijo, tratando de sonar convincente. –Sólo sucede que Malfoy es un poco… ehm… ¿tímido? Sí, eso es: Malfoy es algo tímido y no creo que sea bueno que te le acerques así, de pronto,- explicó como si su amigo fuera un niño. Por suerte, Ron no parecía detectar la mentira en las palabras de Harry y de inmediato volvió a animarse.

-¡Tienes razón, Harry!- exclamó, levantándose de inmediato. –Iré a decirle eso a Hermione… y a avisarle que ya estás aquí.

Y con eso último Ron salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Neville y los muchachos estaban abajo, terminando los deberes, pero en ese momento Harry no tenía muchas ganas de terminar su tarea.

Luego de cambiarse la ropa, se sentó en la ventana de la torre, mirando el reflejo de la luna perdido en ese lago aparentemente interminable. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, y se fue a dormir sin saberlo.

* * *

..

Ahhhh, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, espero que el resto del fic les siga pareciendo interesante. La canción es Easy to please, de Coldplay (Salazar, cómo amo esa canción!) ¿Qué les parece? Creo que es perfecta desde el POV de Draco *se muere poquito*

Espero que esto no esté quedando demasiado OOC... pero ¡ey! La guerra hace cosas con las personas, ¿no? xD Tengo en mente un long-shot lleno de angst... si lo escribo, ¿les gustaría leerlo? Quiero ponerme a trabajar en él a penas y termine Amortentia... Sería maravilloso verles por ahí uwu

En fin, basta de comerciales por hoy... En realidad tengo un pequeño anuncio (más bien una pequeña tragedia personal): Verán, mi USB tuvo un accidente y, bueno, todo lo que había en ella se murió, incluyendo el cap 3 ya terminado de este fic, así que me tardaré un poco más en actualizarlo de aquí a que lo reescribo *se tira por un puente*

En otras noticias, en vista de que varias personitas me han preguntado sobre el futuro de Hit me like a man, he decidido volver a trabajar en ese fic. Lo estuve releyendo y me di cuenta de varios (muchos) errores en la puntuación (horribles errores de puntuación) peeeeero como no tengo el archivo no lo podré corregir por el momento, así que espero poder hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante. Lamento las molestias que esa clase de errores pudo haber causado, espero que estén de maravilla... chane~


	4. Confesiones

**Capítulo 3**

**Confesiones de media tarde**

_Vamos a olvidarnos de que estamos aquí y hagamos planes_

_Daremos caminatas y nos sentaremos en la banca donde siempre nos sentamos_

_Yo te contaré cada pequeño detalle de mi día y tú también_

_No trates de permanecer despierto, yo también me siento cansado. _

_-Let´s pretend (…), D. _

.

Esa madrugada, Harry no despertó gritando o cubierto de sudor, como le ocurría a menudo cuando tenía pesadillas. Desde que terminó la guerra, todavía soñaba con los gritos, con Sirius, con Remus… Había dejado de tomar pociones para dormir sin sueños hace un mes, pero aun las tenía de vez en cuando. El sueño que lo despertó esa noche, por otro lado, no había sido tan doloroso de tener, pero sin duda más desconcertante.

Esa noche había soñado con la vez en la que los carroñeros los habían llevado a la Mansión Malfoy. Con el momento en el que Draco que había negado a reconocerlos, en realidad. La mayoría de las veces soñaba con los gritos de Hermione o el secuestro en sí, pero nunca con Malfoy.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, luego de todo el dolor y la confusión, luego del alivio y la tranquilidad relativa, no se había percatado de que Draco no lo había mirado directamente ni una sola vez esa noche en la Mansión. Era casi como si lo hiciera de manera deliberada y no fue sino hasta ese momento, mientras escuchaba las irregulares respiraciones de sus compañeros de cuarto y se acomodaba las gafas, en el que se preguntó el por qué Malfoy los había protegido. Sabía todo lo que Draco había hecho a lo largo de los años, lo había visto amenazar a Dumbledore de muerte, y sabía que había sido él quien había dejado entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts en primer lugar. Desde el principio, Malfoy había actuado en voz de los intereses de su padre y los del Señor Oscuro; aun si fuera por miedo o porque no tenía otra opción. Era un Slytherin, después de todo, y actuaba en nombre de su supervivencia y la de los suyos. En ese justo instante, fue la primera vez en la que Harry se preguntó qué habría sucedido en la Mansión luego de que ellos se habían escapado y Voldemort se había encontrado con la noticia de que Potter ya no estaba más ahí. ¿Los habría torturado? ¿Qué habría sido de Draco en el tiempo en el que Voldemort había ocupado su mismo techo?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso. Por alguna razón le removía el estómago pensar en Draco siendo usado para descargar la frustración del Señor Tenebroso.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se resignó a que ya no podría dormir. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir poco desde hace mucho, de todos modos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los quejidos de Ron le hicieron apartar el pergamino en el que había estado trabajando.

-¿Todo bien, Ron?- preguntó mirándolo hacer gestos mientras se incorporaba, sujetándose la cabeza.

-Ugh… me siento como si hubiera bebido de más anoche…- gruñó frunciendo el ceño. –Y tuve el sueño más extraño del mundo.

-¿No me digas?- dijo Harry, tratando de no reír.

-Sí… estaba enamorado del hurón, figúrate- dijo arrugando la nariz. –Necesito comer algo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?- le preguntó mientras Ron rebuscaba en su cajón de golosinas.

-Vagamente...- asintió llevándose un dulce a los labios. En medio de la penumbra, Ron no vio a Harry alzar una ceja, incrédulo. –Merlín, apenas vayamos a Hogsmade, tendré que comprar más de estos.

-Bueno, lamento decirte que no fue un sueño. Comiste chocolates con… ¿Ron?

-¿Hum?- preguntó sin dejar de mascar.

-¿Qué comes?

-Oh, un par de chocolates que encontré, ¿por qué?- dijo llevándose otro a la boca.

-No serán de una caja de cartón con moño, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

* * *

En definitiva, Hermione no terminaba de decidirse si quería reír o llorar… o golpearse la frente contra la mesa.

-¿De verdad, Ron? ¿De nuevo?

-¡Sabían taaaaan bien, Hermione!- se defendió Ron, con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos.

-Debiste de haberlos tirado, Harry,- dijo ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que iba a comérselos de nuevo? Creí que sería bueno conservar la evidencia, en caso de que sucediera algo.

-Por lo menos sólo comió dos,- suspiró Hermione, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento entró Draco, seguido de Nott y Blaise. Harry le dio una mirada a Ron antes de levantarse y murmurar un rápido:

-Cuídalo,- mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin.

* * *

Draco no había dormido en toda la noche. Luego de darse cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, él y Harry caminaron de regreso al castillo y regresaron a sus respectivas casas… o por lo menos Harry lo había hecho. Draco, por su parte, tenía demasiado en qué pensar como para irse a dormir; así que se envolvió en su túnica y regresó al campo.

A penas había pasado el primer día y ya no estaba seguro de querer continuar con todo esto. Si su madre se enterara, se avergonzaría de él, estaba seguro. Su padre quizá sólo se horrorizaría por la idea de que su hijo estuviera perdido por Potter más que por el asunto de la poción. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Lucius se enorgullecería de él; después de todo, un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere sin importar los medios que tome, ¿no es así?

Esa idea lo hacía sentir peor. Después de tanto tiempo buscando la aprobación de su padre, ahora la idea ya no le parecía tan atractiva como hace un año. Luego de verlo completamente sometido ante el Lord, se dio cuenta de que Lucius no era ni tan poderoso ni tan honorable como él pensaba. De pronto, todo el mundo que creyó conocer se vino abajo: Wiltshire había perdido su esplendor y se había convertido en una prisión, su padre parecía asustado y débil todo el tiempo y, luego de tener que presenciar al Señor Oscuro torturando mestizos, su opinión sobre la pureza de la sangre había caído por completo. Todo lo que le habían inculcado desde niño, todo lo que quería ser, de pronto no eran más que sombras; su castillo de oro resultó ser de sal y arena, y se estaba cayendo sobre él. Lo aplastaba.

No era la primera vez en la que pensaba en eso, así como tampoco era la primera vez en la que se avergonzaba de sí mismo por cómo había sido en el pasado. Es muy sencillo desearle la muerte a alguien cuando no se ve morir a nadie. Había sido un mocoso estúpido, caprichoso y engreído en el pasado, y ahora que ya no podía alzar la barbilla con el mismo orgullo de antes, ahora que no soportaba mirarse el brazo izquierdo… bueno, se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Era por eso que soportaba los silencios y las miradas de reojo, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía suerte de no haber alentado rencores más fuertes. Quería ser una mejor persona de lo que había sido en el pasado, aun si eso no sirviera de mucho, y tener a Potter semi-drogado no era una buena manera de comenzar, pero no podía evitar seguirle la corriente, ese era el problema: que, a pesar de que sabía lo mal que estaba todo eso, de saber que seguramente Potter lo odiase más que nunca cuando el efecto de la Amortentia por fin pasara, no le importaba demasiado si eso significaba que podía hablar con él como había hecho esa tarde, que podía escucharlo por horas y tratar de hacerlo sonreír. Quien sabe, quizá el viejo Malfoy seguía ahí, quizá no había aprendido nada, después de todo...

Con un suspiro cansado, se levantó de las gradas y regresó al castillo cuando el alba comenzó a iluminar el horizonte. Tomó una larga ducha y, para cuando salió, Blaise y Nott ya lo esperaban para ir a desayunar.

* * *

Por extraño que sonara, Harry se estaba adaptando a la idea de pasar tiempo con Malfoy demasiado pronto. Lo sabía por lo sencillo que le resultaba alzar la mano y saludarlo desde lejos, mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

-Buenos días, Draco,- saludó sentándose frente a él y Nott, a un lado de Blaise.

-¡Pero miren quién llegó!- exclamó Zabini. –Potter, espero que no hayas aburrido a Draco anoche.

-De haber sido así, creo que ya te habrías enterado,- contestó Harry, alzando una ceja. Del otro lado de la mesa, Draco ocultó una diminuta sonrisa tras la servilleta.

-Potter, ¿se te va a hacer costumbre eso de venir por las mañanas a discutir con Blaise?- preguntó Draco, con su atención fija en su plato. Harry regresó su mirada a él y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Quizá.

-Eso espero, así puede que le enseñaras modales.

-¡Ey! ¿Insinúas que Potter tiene más educación que yo?- preguntó el moreno, ofendido.

-En vista de que él saluda antes de comenzar con los interrogatorios… sí, me atrevo a decir que sí.

Harry rio, demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por mantener la sonrisa que Ron tenía en ese preciso momento. No era su estilo, de todas formas, Harry nunca había sido tan efusivo como Ron.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo, Potter?- preguntó Blaise, mirándolo de vuelta.

-Ya que lo mencionas sí,- asintió sin mirarlo. –Oye, Draco, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer el próximo fin de semana? Creo que tendremos permiso para ir a Hogsmade, y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo.

Vaya, eso había sorprendido a casi todas las personas en la mesa… incluyendo a Harry. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Aunque, ahora que la idea estaba sobre la mesa, no sonaba tan desagradable como debería.

-…No, no tengo nada importante que hacer para entonces,- contestó Draco luego de una larga pausa.

-¡Genial! ¿Nos vemos después de clase para quedar de acuerdo?

Sería una oportunidad perfecta para tratar de comprender todo este asunto, de todos modos.

-¿Y por qué no acordarlo ahora?- preguntó Zabini, con una media sonrisa.

Harry se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano y murmuró:

-Porque así tengo una excusa para volver a verlo.

Mientras se alejaba, Harry se preguntó si él también se había comido uno de los chocolates con Amortentia por error.

* * *

Blaise lucía demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo. Al menos era eso lo que Draco le había dicho. Luego del almuerzo y de entrar a clase, Blaise había tratado de preguntarle a Draco una vez más:

-¿Y bien, qué hicieron ayer hasta tarde?

-Nada en especial, sólo charlamos,- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste, pero ¿de qué?

-No lo sé,- contestó ausente. –Dijo que le gustaba ver el lago desde la torre.

Y eso había sido todo lo que había conseguido. Aun cuando le ofreció contarle lo que Potter le había dicho en voz baja, Draco se había negado a decirle más. No era como si no lo hubiese escuchado también, de todos modos.

Era desesperante verlos a ambos. Era más que obvio que Potter no le era indiferente a Draco ¡si bastaba tener ojos para notarlo! Después de todo, nadie estaba tan pendiente de todo lo que hacía Draco como Potter. Sí, por supuesto que tenían sus rencillas de vez en cuando, pero eso no quería decir que se odiaran. Era más bien una especie de encaprichamiento, una discusión infantil que había durado de más.

Fue por eso que creyó oportuno mandarle los chocolates a Potter. Era un plan demasiado corriente hasta para él, sí, pero era tan simple que era imposible que fallara. Lo único que quería era que Potter se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Una vez que Draco bajara la guarda, Potter se haría consciente de lo que podrían ser si se dieran la oportunidad.

Por eso, y porque estaba harto de ver a Draco suspirando todo el tiempo; a algunas chicas les parecía atractivo, pero para él era simplemente desesperante. Sólo estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

-Cuando era niño, Padre siempre me alentaba diciendo que algún día tendría que ser como él…

Muchas personas juzgaban a Harry de ser una persona crédula, y quizá tenían razón. Creía, por ejemplo, en que si era posible conseguir que las escobas volaran, el que un hombre entregara regalos a los niños en navidad bajando por sus chimeneas era perfectamente plausible. Creía que pasar por debajo de una escalera era de mala suerte porque en una ocasión le había caído un desarmador en la cabeza y le había hecho una herida. Creía que las personas podían cambiar, si se les daba la oportunidad, aun cuando estaban tan deshechas como Riddle. Creía en el amor, la lealtad y la valentía. Incluso creía que su tía Petunia lo quería aunque fuera de una manera muy bizarra. Harry creía en muchas cosas, pero si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, no le habría creído en lo más mínimo.

Todo se dio luego de clases, cuando se encontró con Malfoy para acordar su salida a Hogsmade la siguiente semana. Luego de vagar un rato por el castillo, alguno de los dos (no podía recordar quién) había sugerido ir al lago.

Después de pasar un tiempo sentados en el césped, Draco se había comenzado a quejar de que estar sentado de esa forma le comenzaba a cansar.

-Podrías recostarte un momento,- sugirió Harry, sonriendo a medias.

-¿Bromeas? No voy a llenarme el cabello con pasto y… lodo.

-De acuerdo, usa mis piernas, si quieres.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Estás loco, Potter?- Harry casi frunce el ceño. Aun cuando se suponía que estaba bajo el efecto de la Amortentia y cuando se encontraban completamente solos, Draco parecía negarse a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Vamos, no seas un bebé- le molestó, tomándolo del hombro y guiándolo hacia abajo. -¿Ves? No era tan complicado.

-Imbécil,- murmuró Draco, pero un ligero rubor asomó por sus mejillas, desconcertando a Harry.

Después de un rato conversando de todo y nada, Draco cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar de su pasado.

-…decía que tenía que comportarme de cierto modo, caminar de cierta forma, mantener determinadas relaciones, si algún día quería ser como él y ser digno de mí apellido y posición,- le comenzó a contar, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. –Y yo quería serlo, ¿sabes? Me entusiasmaba poder ser como mi padre algún día, y estaba ansioso por que llegara el día en el que yo fuera tan poderoso como él. Incluso ser un mortífago sonaba atractivo porque entonces podría hacer algo importante y se me daría el respeto y el honor que merecía…

Una risa amarga brotó de los labios de Draco, pero no abrió los ojos.

-…Pero no había nada de honorable en lo que teníamos que hacer, sólo éramos un montón de ganado a servicio de un carnicero, y me di cuenta de que no importaba lo que quisiera hacer o no, ya no tenía más opción. La vida de mis padres y la mía dependían de que hiciera bien lo que se me pedía. Tienen que hacerte sangrar para conjurar la marca, ¿lo sabías? Por eso se considera magia oscura. Ahora ya casi no se nota, pero a veces aun puedo sentirla, como si me quemara la piel y no pudiera apagarla… No quiero ser como él.

La voz de Draco se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Fue en ese momento, en el que podía mirarlo tan de cerca, que se dio cuenta de lo oscuras que parecían sus ojeras en contraste con lo pálido de su piel. Casi parecía como si Draco estuviese a punto de enfermarse.

Luego de un rato, Draco comenzó a removerse en su sueño, y Harry, sin saber qué más hacer, comenzó a pasarle la mano por los cabellos, hasta que volvió a dormir tranquilamente de nuevo. Harry sabía lo que era no querer dormir por las noches.

La hora de cenar estaba muy cerca, pero Harry no se atrevió a despertar a Draco, no cuando lucía así de cansado. No tenía mucha hambre, de todos modos, así que recargó la cabeza en el pasto, y poco a poco él también se quedó dormido.

* * *

..

AAAhhhhhh este cap me duele mucho porque el diálogo de Draco había quedado mejor en la otra versión; aun así, espero que no haya quedado tan mal...

La canción de este cap se llama "Let's do the things we usually do", de Dido. Bien, sería precioso que la escucharan porque, además de que la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, fue esa la canción que me dio la idea para el long-shot, ¿alguien se anima a adivinar de qué se tratará? xDD En otras noticias, y en vista de lo lento que va el fic, algo me dice que serán más de 5 caps... pero cualquier cosa puede suceder! xD ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? :3

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que estén muy bien y que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3 Chane~


	5. Diferencias

**Capítulo 4**

**Diferencias**

_Ya has sufrido suficiente, y has luchado contra ti mismo_

_Ya es hora de que ganes_

_Toma este barco que se hunde y ponlo rumbo a casa_

_Aún tenemos tiempo_

_-Falling slowly, G_

.

Ron se encontraba extremadamente feliz. Aun cuando no lo reflejara, estaba muy emocionado por estar ahí con sus amigos y, en especial, con Draco. Había sido toda una suerte encontrarse con Harry y Draco en el pasillo, mientras todos salían con rumbo a Hogsmade. No había parecido muy entusiasta al respecto, por supuesto, ya que las palabras de Harry aún estaban muy presentes en su mente:

-Procura aparentar como si te molestara estar cerca de Dr-_Malfoy_, ¿de acuerdo, amigo?

-Pero no me molesta estar cerca de él, Harry- explicó, sin entender lo que su amigo quería decir.

-Lo sé, Ron, pero hasta que Slughorn regrese, tendrás que actuar menos feliz cuando esté cerca.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Ahm… bueno…- comenzó Harry, rascándose la nuca. -Ustedes no… los chocolates… ¡ahj, esto es complicado!- exclamó, como si tuviera problemas en explicarle la situación, pero Ron sabía que podía comprender.

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?

-Es que… ¡lo tengo! ¿Recuerdas que lo que te dije sobre Malfoy, que era algo tímido?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- asintió.

-Bueno… la cosa es… Me pediste que le hablara de ti, ¿no?

-¡Sí!- asintió rápidamente, -¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues dijo… dijo que… que le gustabas más cuando eras serio, ¡sí, eso es! Sabes lo conservadores que pueden ser los sangre pura y todo eso, muy… tradicionales.

-Oh Merlin…- murmuró, dejándose caer en el sofá. -¡LE GUSTA VERME SERIO!- repitió con una enorme sonrisa de emoción en el rostro, pero de inmediato se forzó a esconderla y repitió con más calma: -Le gusta cuando soy serio, naturalmente… ¿Así, Harry? ¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó sonriendo de nuevo. Su amigo dejó escapar un suspiro pero asintió.

Ahora estaban los cinco sentados en una misma mesa mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla: él, Hermione, Harry, Draco y Zabini. ¡Nada podía ser mejor!

* * *

Harry se encontraba extremadamente incómodo. Aun cuando no lo reflejara, estaba muy frustrado por estar ahí con sus amigos y, en especial, por no poder estar a solas con Draco. Había sido un golpe de mala suerte que Ron y Hermione los encontraran en el pasillo, mientras todos se dirigían a Hogsmade. No era como si le molestara estar ahí con sus amigos, por supuesto que no, incluso le tranquilizaba que Hermione y Draco parecieran llevar una conversación relativamente cordial. Ron y Zabini eran el problema. Quería a Ron, era su mejor amigo, pero la forma en la que miraba a Draco comenzaba a desesperarle. Ni siquiera era muy obvio cuando lo hacía, (aparentemente se estaba conteniendo al máximo, lo cual era un alivio porque así no lo haría sospechar sobre el verdadero paradero de la Amortentia), pero lo miraba de todos modos, cuando Draco no se daba cuenta. Harry se daba cuenta, sin embargo. Él veía la total adoración que sentía su amigo por el rubio, y eso lo desesperaba porque sabía que era una mirada falsa. Después de pasar casi diez días compartiendo las tardes y algunas clases con él, sabía que Draco no era una mala persona en lo absoluto, que todavía le daban miedo los bosques y que su color favorito era el azul, y sabía que, si alguna vez alguien debía de mirarlo de esa manera, por lo menos debería de ser de una forma honesta, no por culpa de una estúpida poción. Maldito fuera Slughorn por salir y dejarlos sin un antídoto. Maldito Draco por enviar la poción. Y maldito su plan de pretender que se había comido los chocolates, también, porque luego de pasar tiempo con Draco, había descubierto que le agradaba su compañía. Quizá le agradaba demasiado.

Todo había sido por culpa de Draco y sus pésimos hábitos de sueño. Había sido su culpa por hacer una costumbre eso de quedarse dormido sobre sus piernas entre una plática y otra. Había sido su culpa por lucir tan cansado todo el tiempo y recordarle lo que eso se sentía; pero por sobre todas las cosas, había sido su culpa por haber murmurado su nombre entre sueños.

Había sido sólo una vez, mientras estaban recostados en el campo de quidditch y, de no ser porque reinaba un silencio total, no lo habría escuchado en lo absoluto, se habría perdido ese susurro hurtado de entre sus sueños, ese suspiro hecho palabra: "Harry". Sólo eso había bastado para que de pronto el corazón comenzara a latirle a toda velocidad y se preguntó: ¿qué estaría soñando Draco en ese momento? ¿Sería algo de su pasado o algo que se estaba inventando? ¿Qué secretos guardaba la sola mención de su nombre?

El problema era que, desde ese momento, no dejaba de pensar en lo que eso significaba o podía significar. Ahora cada vez que pensaba en Draco le daba un vuelco en el estómago y se sentía nervioso. Merlín, ¿qué le sucedía?

Luego estaba Blaise, que los había encontrado por "casualidad" y se les había unido, tomando asiento a un lado de Draco. Él, más que Ron, era lo que lo tenía especialmente irritado. La forma en la que Blaise podía hacerlo reír, la forma en que podía tocarlo con toda la confianza del mundo… toda esa honestidad le hacía sentir peor que el hecho de que las miradas de Ron no lo fueran, porque Blaise estaba siendo todo lo que Harry no: estaba siendo sincero, estaba siendo un amigo. Harry sólo estaba con Draco porque se suponía que hiciera eso, porque estaba "bajo los efectos" de la Amortentia, y no sabía qué intenciones tenía Draco luego de que el supuesto efecto terminara. Le molestaba la certeza de que, sin importar lo que sucediera al término de esas tres semanas, Blaise iba a poder seguir siendo su amigo y él… quién sabe.

* * *

Draco estaba nervioso. Justo cuando él y Harry iban a marcharse, la Comadreja y Granger habían aparecido.

-¡Ey, Harry! ¿Te importa si los acompañamos?

Fue eso lo que dijo Weasley, mirándolo de reojo. En ese momento supo que los amigos de Harry comenzaban a sospechar, o no se habrían ofrecido a acompañarlos, ¿qué otro motivo tendrían además de asegurarse de que Potter estaba a salvo?

Fue por eso que llamó a Blaise para que lo acompañara. Un Slytherin nunca se deja estar en desventaja. Lo curioso era que se la estaba pasando medianamente bien. Por lo menos todavía no había recibido ningún reclamo por lo sucedido durante la guerra, y Granger podía ser una conversadora muy amena si se le daba la oportunidad. La cuestión era que le hubiese gustado más estar solo con Harry: cada día que pasaba era un número menos en su cuenta regresiva, y estaba consciente de que debía aprovecharlos al máximo. Quizá, en otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado ser tratado con esa normalidad, pero en ese momento sólo podía sentirse nervioso. Por fortuna los amigos de Potter no parecían sospechar de nada. Weasley actuaba un poco extraño, pero aún existía el hecho de que Weasley siempre había sido extraño, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

* * *

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Los colores se le habían ido del rostro, estaba seguro, y las manos comenzaron a temblarle un poco, pero se las arregló para meterlas en los bolsillos y pretender que las palabras de Granger no le habían afectado.

Draco siempre había disfrutado de la literatura. Desde su estatus como sangre pura, era de esperarse que tuviera cierto nivel de cultura, y estaba obligado a conocer sobre las artes y la política también. Era cierto que todo lo que sabía era debido a que se le había impuesto como una responsabilidad, pero Draco de verdad disfrutaba de la literatura, aun cuando su padre no la aprobaba del todo. Admiraba el poder que tenían las palabras: sólo un montón de ellas, en el orden adecuado, podían hacer romper a una persona en llanto o a una multitud en aplausos. Simples palabras podían hacer caer naciones enteras; incluso tener magia no servía de nada si no se conocían las palabras adecuadas.

En ese preciso momento, mientras Draco trataba de pensar qué responder, tuvo un motivo más para tomarse el valor de las palabras más en serio ya que, con sólo un par de ellas, (seis, en realidad) comenzaba a sentirse total y completamente perdido. Dejando a un lado su cerveza de mantequilla, Granger le había preguntado:

-¿Te gusta Harry, no es así?

Eso había sido todo, y ahora sentía cómo el suelo se removía bajo sus pies, cómo las paredes se agitaban, amenazando con caerle encima. Desviando la mirada, Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo para formar una oración coherente.

-No digas tonterías, Grang…

-No me mientas, Malfoy, sé lo de la Amortentia.

Vaya, esta vez habían sido nueve, y definitivamente el techo parecía comenzar a agrietarse. Tragando en seco, Draco la miró, buscando un gesto cargado de desprecio, un ceño fruncido, unos ojos entre cerrados… pero ella sólo lo miraba, y Draco no tenía a dónde huir. Dejando escapar el suspiro más largo de su vida, apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y asintió lentamente.

-Sí, así es.- Admitió y suspiró de nuevo, -¿Vas a delatarme?

-Aún no estoy segura, primero me gustaría saber: ¿por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros, ligeramente relajando ante el retardo de la amenaza.

-¿Por qué hace alguien cualquier cosa?

-No estoy jugando, Malfoy.

-Ni yo tampoco.

-Entonces, ¿por qué, Malfoy? ¿Por qué enviarle la Amortentia en lugar de acercarte a él?

-¿Serviría de algo si te digo que yo no la envié?- preguntó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, conociendo la respuesta sin tener que mirarla. –Potter nunca se acercaría a mí ni me dejaría acercarme sin sospechas de por medio. De todos modos, ¿qué debería de decirle? ¿"Hola, Potter, sé que hemos sido enemigos por un largo tiempo y que casi consigo que te maten en más de una ocasión, pero ¡ey! También da la casualidad de que me gustas desde hace un tiempo y ya no estoy tan de acuerdo con mi padre como lo hacía antes, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"- dijo de una vez. Si Granger iba a delatarlo, por lo menos prefería que lo hiciera por las razones correctas.

-Pudiste haberlo intentado…- sugirió, sonando igual de vacilante como lo eran sus palabras.

-Sí claro,- dijo rodando los ojos. –No soy ningún Gryffindor, Granger, yo no me ando por ahí mostrando un rostro valiente y tomando el camino difícil, yo considero mis posibilidades y actúo conforme a ellas. Simple auto-preservación.

-Así que usaste la Amortentia como un último recurso… ¿para poder estar con él?- preguntó, como si le costara trabajo entenderlo. Draco no la culpaba, en realidad, a veces ni él mismo lo comprendía. Encogiéndose de hombros, se llevó su taza de té a los labios.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue _mí _idea, pero sin duda no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, no soy tan tonto y, te lo repito: no soy ningún Gryffindor.

-¿Y luego qué, Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa cuando se termine el efecto, en qué, un mes?

-Tres semanas, Granger, y contando.- Asintió, comenzando a pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Granger no iba a delatarlo. Negó con la cabeza, desechando esa idea, pero sin dejar de hablar de todos modos. –Supongo que Potter despierta de su letargo y me odia para toda su vida… o para toda la mía, no lo sé; no termino de decidirme por eso o que me hechice hasta el cansancio. Cualquiera que sea su reacción, supongo que la tendré bien merecida, ¿no?

-Sí, en parte,- asintió, pero en su voz no había reproche. –No te entiendo, Malfoy, pierdes mucho más de lo que estás ganando.

-Eso no lo sabes, Granger,- le dijo volteando a ver a Harry, y sonrió a medias. Era cierto, él mejor que nadie sabía que con todo esto iba a perder cualquier remota oportunidad que pudo haber tenido con Potter; pero luego de hablar con él, de compartir las tardes a su lado, de hacerlo reír de vez en cuando… -Quizá gano más de lo que debería,- dijo suavemente, olvidándose de la presencia de Hermione, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente, y supo que tenía que hablar con Harry.

* * *

..

Bueno, eso ha sido todo... iba a ser un cap más largo, peeeeeeero shit happens xD

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Ya vieron la nueva foto de portada? Mi bella Chuliot la hizo :3 ¡Me hace tan feliz!

La canción de este cap es "falling slowly" de Glen Hansard (amo a ese hombre). Cuéntenme, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que les gustaría ver antes de que esto se termine?

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, chane~


	6. La tempestad y la calma

**Capítulo 5**

**La tempestad y la calma**

_Y vendrá un tiempo,_

_ya verás, sin más lágrimas._

_Y el amor no te romperá el corazón,_

_sino que disipará tus miedos. _

_-After the storm, M._

.

Dos días más tarde, mientras toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba en el comedor, dos personas permanecían sentadas frente a la chimenea.

Hermione había querido hablar con Harry de inmediato, pero al final no había podido encontrarse a solas con Harry hasta ese momento, mientras Ron esperaba a que terminaran de hablar sentado en su habitación, perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

-Harry,- comenzó suavemente,- creo que deberías de dejar de pasar tiempo con Malfoy como lo estás haciendo.

Harry, que había estado distraído, de pronto sintió como si las palabras de Hermione tiraran de él como al ancla de un barco: así, sin previo aviso, sólo había tirado y puesto las velas en alto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Hermione?- preguntó.

-Lo estabas haciendo para conocer sus intenciones, ¿no?- Harry sólo asintió. –Bueno, pues ahora ya sé sus motivos, y me parece que deberías dejar de pretender que te agrada.

-…¿Cuáles son sus motivos, entonces?

-¡Cómo si no lo supieras ya!- bufó. –No es correcto, Harry, y lo sabes. Le puedes hacer mucho daño.

Harry apretó los ojos un instante. Precisamente sobre eso había pensado en más de una ocasión, pero luego de pasar tiempo con Draco, llegaba a la conclusión de que en realidad no le importaría pasar un par de días más así. Sabía que no estaba bien pretender que había tomado la Amortentia, pero para esas alturas ya había dejado de pretender que Malfoy le agradaba desde hacía mucho. Sólo le había bastado hablar con él para cambiar en gran parte la opinión que tenía sobre Draco. Ahora no sólo comprendía muchas cosas, sino que había descubierto lo agradable que el rubio podía ser, y lo mucho que él mismo podía disfrutar estando en su compañía. Lo único que lo detenía, la única razón por la que no se decidía a decirle la verdad, era porque no sabía lo que sucedería cuando lo hiciera. ¿Draco dejaría de hablarle por completo? ¿Se apartaría de él? La simple idea le revolvía el estómago…

Luego estaba el verdadero motivo. El GRAN motivo por el que alejarse de Draco lo hacía sentir tan enfermo, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo todavía porque se le atoraban las palabras antes de decirlas, y no era capaz de nombrar ese nudo que llevaba en la garganta.

Finalmente, con la cabeza entre las manos, asintió, cansado.

-Sí, lo sé, Hermione. Es sólo que no puedo, ¿sabes? No… no quiero.

Entonces Hermione comprendió. Comprendió todo lo que Harry trataba de decir pero no podía. Lentamente, alzó una mano y la puso en la espalda de su amigo, tranquilizándolo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de los dormitorios se abrió, dejando salir a un Ron mareado sujetándose la cabeza.

-Oh, vaya…- se quejó bajando las escaleras. –No vuelvo a comer un dulce en lo que me queda de vida.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, soltando a Harry.

-Como si tuviera una resaca de tres días…- dijo él, dejándose caer en el sillón. –Pero sobreviviré. ¿Sabemos algo del hurón?

-Bueno, Harry lo ha estado… vigilando- explicó Hermione, mirando a Harry de reojo, quien se tensó de inmediato. –Para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con todo esto.

-¡Muy bien, Harry!- exclamó Ron con renovadas energías. -¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos decirle a McGonagall?

-Ehm… no,- dijo Hermione, vacilante.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, Ron, consternado.

-Porque no sería correcto,- contestó ella.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque no queremos que lo expulsen,- agregó Harry, apretando los puños.

-¿POR QUÉ NO?- preguntó Ron, exaltado, comenzando a alzar la voz. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Porque no y punto, Ronald…- pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Harry se levantó con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas por la molestia.

-¡Porque me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?! Y no quiero que lo expulsen por esto.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ron…- comenzó Hermione, pero esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien la interrumpió.

-¡Pero si es Malfoy!

-Ya lo sé…- dijo Harry, apretando la mandíbula.

-¡El mismo Malfoy que nos ha hecho al vida miserable desde el primer año!

-Ya lo sé.

-¡El mismo Malfoy que…

-¡Ya lo sé, Ron! ¡Sé perfectamente quién es!- gritó furioso. – ¡Pero también sé que ha cambiado, sé por lo que ha pasado y que me comprende! ¡Me escucha, maldita sea! ¡Y sé que se supone que me repulse la idea, que deba detestarlo por si quiera intentar caer con lo de la Amortentia…!- exclamó, interrumpiéndose para tomar un poco de aire. Sus propias palabras se le habían clavado en el pecho, y se dejó caer de vuelta al sillón, derrotado. –Pero nada de eso me importa,- continuó en voz baja, -porque es tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo… porque detrás de todo lo malo que ha hecho, es una buena persona a pesar de todo.- Terminó sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos una vez más. Ron estaba mudo de la impresión, así que Hermione tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Harry?

-Bueno, aun me queda una semana y media, después ya veré.

-¿De verdad? ¿No piensas decirle nada?

-¡Ey!- se quejó, alzando la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. –Gasté el valor de toda una vida peleando contra Voldemort, puedo ser todo lo cobarde que quiera, Hermione, me lo he ganado… Además, no sé cómo lidiar con todo esto por ahora.

-No lo entiendo, compañero,- dijo Ron, también más tranquilo, negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué pasó con Cho, con Ginny? Nunca creí que te gustaran, ya sabes…

-¿Los chicos?- preguntó Harry, arrugando la nariz. –Es distinto,- trató de explicar, pensando en Dean, en Blaise, en Cedric; eran atractivos, por supuesto, pero no le gustaban en lo absoluto, no como Draco, de todos modos. Él tenía un atractivo clásico, como el de una figura de mármol, elegante. Y aun así se sonrojaba cada vez que se recostaba sobre sus piernas, como un niño, y fruncía el ceño de formas distintas en las que podías diferenciar de cuando estaba verdaderamente molesto a cuando se trataba sólo de un mohín. Era Draco Malfoy en conjunto, personalidad y carisma, cuerpo y alma, lo que le gustaba.–Creo… creo que sólo se trata de él, ¿sabes?

-Y precisamente tenía que ser él…- murmuró Ron, dándose por vencido, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema por todo esto,- dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos.

-Dos palabras: Mal-foy,- dijo alzando dos dedos.

-Eso es una palabra.

-¡Mierda!

Y los tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas, dejando escapar toda la tensión que habían estado guardando hasta ese momento. Era un verdadero alivio haber sacado eso, y que sus amigos comenzaran a tomárselo bien. Quizá todo sería más sencillo de ahora en adelante, aunque todavía quedaba el hecho de que corría contra reloj. Y hablando de correr contra reloj…

-Rayos, debo irme,- dijo Harry, levantándose luego de ver la hora. –Tengo que ver a Draco en la biblioteca.

-Oh, ahora se llama _Draco_,- se lamentó Ron, mientras Harry tomaba sus cosas.

-Siempre se ha llamado así, Ron,- dijo Harry, alzando una ceja.

* * *

Una vez en la biblioteca, se encontró con que Draco ya estaba ahí, con toda su atención puesta en un grueso libro de pociones. Era una suerte que Draco hubiese aceptado ayudarle con su ensayo, pensó mientras se sentaba a su lado en silencio.

Esta vez fue diferente, sin embargo. Una vez que le había dado un nombre a lo que sentía, no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso, en especial cuando Draco se comportaba tan amable con él, tan franco pero sin abusar de esa confianza… Diablos, más le valía pensar una forma de explicarle a Draco que era _él_ quien estaba ahí, a su lado, quien le sonreía. Que era él, Harry Potter, y no la Amortentia.

-¿Potter, está todo bien?- preguntó Draco, mirándolo fijamente.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-No lo sé, de pronto comenzaste a fruncir el ceño.

-Es sólo que este ensayo es muy complicado…

-O tú eres un cabeza dura, déjame ver,- dijo tomando su pergamino. –Sí, tienes razón, eres un desastre escribiendo estas cosas.

-¡Oye!

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta séptimo, Potter, con lo cabezota que eres…- siguió molestándolo, pero en su voz ya no había rastro de malicia, sino familiaridad, como cuando él y Ron se molestaban entre ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre me dices "Potter"?- preguntó de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa. –Yo siempre te llamo Draco y parece no molestarte.

-No me molesta,- murmuró mirando el pergamino.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices Harry?

-Es complicado…

-Genial, me encanta lo complicado,- asintió.

-Ah…- suspiró. -Supongo que no pasa nada si te lo digo, ¿o sí? Los chocolates no te dejarán entender, de todos modos,- dijo para sí, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry casi traga en seco ante el escrutinio de Draco, como si temiera que esos ojos pudieran ver a través de él.

-Mi padre siempre decía,- comenzó el rubio, sacándolo de su letargo. –que nunca debes nombrar a lo que no puedes apegarte. A mí me gusta más decir que nunca debes nombrar a lo que no vas a poder dejar ir; porque cuando lo nombras, lo haces real, lo haces parte de ti, lo adhieres a tu piel y a tus huesos, y te destroza por completo cuando se va.

-Yo no voy a irme a ninguna parte, Draco- le aseguró, confundido.

-No, por ahora no, Potter- asintió Draco con la expresión en blanco, regresándole el pergamino. –Trata de quitar algunos adjetivos, amplía la introducción, y seguro quedará mejor,- le aconsejó, volviendo su atención a su trabajo. Harry lo miró unos instantes, comprendiendo lo que Hermione quería decir con que debía dejar de fingir que estaba bajo los efectos de la Amortentia. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Con qué palabras sacarlo del engaño sin ganarse su rencor en el proceso?

* * *

-Esto no está funcionando, Blaise.

Fue lo primero que Draco le dijo al entrar, dejándose caer en su sillón.

-Buenas tardes, Draco, ¿qué tal tu día? El mío estuvo muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Blaise…- le advirtió.

-¿Qué es lo que no está funcionando, si se puede saber?- preguntó por fin, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Lo de Potter, Blaise, ¡Potter!- dijo con fastidio, llevándose el puño a los labios. –Tal vez Granger tenga razón…- murmuró, con un gesto.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?- preguntó rodando los ojos. –Ya te dije que lo disfrutes mientras puedas, _Carpe Diem_ y toda esa basura, ¿por qué insistes en mortificarte? Si termina odiándote, ya te odiaba antes de todos modos y si no… bueno, sales ganado.

-No es tan simple, Blaise- dijo negando con la cabeza. –Me estoy acercando demasiado, y tú debes de saber muy bien lo inconveniente que eso es en mi posición.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas la reina del drama…- dijo suavemente, sentándose a su lado. -¿De verdad quieres acabar con esto?

-Es lo correcto, ¿no?

-¿Lo correcto? Salazar, unas cuantas semanas con Potter y ya hablas como Gryffindor.

-Cállate,- dijo disimulando una sonrisa.

-Ey, piénsalo bien, no te acobardes sólo porque no quieres apegarte a Potter (creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, por cierto), pero si de verdad llegas a sentir la urgencia por des-enamorar a Potty…- dijo sacando un frasco pequeño y azul de su bolsillo.

-¿Eso es…?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento antes de terminar la oración.

-Lo tomé del maletín de Slughorn por si a los amigos de Potter se les ocurría pedirle un antídoto, pero supongo que también puede servirte tenerlo a la mano, por si acaso.

Draco lo tomó sin decir más, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora no tenía ninguna excusa. Tenía en sus manos el poder de continuar con esto o de hacerlo terminar en cuanto quisiera y eso lo hacía sentir en control de nuevo.

Casi se atreve a abrazar a Blaise, pero hasta él tenía sus límites.

-Gracias por esto, Blaise.

-No lo agradezcas…- asintió con una media sonrisa. –De verdad, no lo hagas, eventualmente me cobraré el favor.

-Sí, ya lo sé,- dijo Draco rodando los ojos, haciendo girar el frasco entre sus dedos antes de meterlo en su bolsillo.

-¿De verdad estás pensando en dársela?- preguntó Blaise luego de un rato.

-¿La verdad? No lo sé, sólo creo que quizá me deteste menos si soy yo el que le da el antídoto en lugar de que se entere hasta el último momento.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor le gusta demasiado la idea de estar contigo y…

-Por favor, Blaise, seamos realistas.

-¿Qué? ¡Te has comportado bien con él y sus amigos! Y desde que comenzó el año lo has tratado como la gente. Si es lo mitad de bueno como todo el jodido mundo piensa que es, no creo que haga todo un escándalo sólo por unos cuantos chocolates con Amortentia. Quien sabe, incluso puede que en realidad le gustes y esté fingiendo habérselos comido…

-Ya, no seas ridículo, nadie puede fingir tan bien,- dijo Draco golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

-Como si Potter fuera a hacer esa clase de cosas, digo ya sé que es estúpido y todo eso, pero eso sería demasiado.

-¡Oye! No le digas estúpido… mejor di imbécil, suena más propio.

-Como sea, ya es hora de cenar, ¿vienes?

-No, creo que voy a la cama, estoy cansado.

-Vale, le diré a tu novio que le deseas buenas noches.

-Seguro, pero que Potter no te escuche o podría ponerse celoso…- asintió, bostezando.

Riendo, Zabini dejó la sala común y Draco se quedó solo un momento antes de subir y prepararse para la cama. Como esa tarde no había hecho más que trabajar, parecía que esta noche iba a dormir bastante bien.

* * *

..

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy :33

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad no saben lo mucho que me anima leerlos uwu La canción es "After the storm" de Mumford & sons, ¿la conocen? Yo los amo xD tengo gustos bastante contradictorios lol Según mis cuentas, el capítulo que sigue ya es el último, pero todavía no sé si tendrá epílogo o no... ¿ustedes que piensan?

Espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana n_n chane~


	7. Medianoche

**Capítulo 6**

**Confesión de medianoche**

_Este es el primer día de mi vida _

_Me alegra no haber muerto antes de conocerte_

_(…) podría ir a cualquier parte contigo_

_y probablemente sería feliz. _

_-First day of my life, B._

.

Los días le siguieron a las noches con una velocidad alarmante. Era como si, de pronto, las horas duraran sólo la mitad y la semana tuviera prisa en terminar. Draco odiaba eso.

Pero justo ahora no pensaba en el tiempo, no del todo; no cuando tenía una ramita entre los labios y la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry; no cuando Potter había insistido en tirar de su brazo y sentarlo entre sus piernas, a la sombra de un árbol.

-Probablemente el mundo va a explotar por esto, Potter, pero de verdad me agrada pasar tiempo contigo,- admitió en voz baja, agradecido por no estar viéndolo a la cara.

-Por mí puede explotar dos veces, porque a mí también me agrada estar contigo,- rió Harry.

-Sí, pero yo lo digo en serio,- dijo en un tono casi burlón. Esta clase de chistes privados se habían hecho una costumbre. –Pansy ya no está,- agregó-. Greg me detesta, Blaise… es un buen amigo, pero no comenzamos a tratarnos así hasta este año y Nott… bueno, es Nott.

-No creo que Goyle te deteste…- dijo Harry suavemente, contra su cabello.

-Claro que lo hace. Prefiere pasar las horas con esa chica de Hufflepuff que conmigo. Aunque debo de admitir que tiene un buen punto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Me culpa por la muerte de Vincent…- dijo agachando la cabeza. Lo cierto era que, a veces, él mismo también se culpaba; pero entonces una pequeña vocecita dentro de él le decía:

-Tú no le dijiste que iniciara el fuego.

Draco volteó para ver a Harry. Era justo eso lo que le había intentado explicar a Greg, al principio, pero no lo había logrado.

-Aun así me culpa,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia el frente. -Creo que es la mejor forma que encontró para lidiar con la pérdida, ¿sabes? Convirtiendo el dolor en ira. Es una salida muy conveniente, en realidad. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría.

-Supongo que puedo entender eso,- asintió distante. Por un segundo, Draco sintió la necesidad de consolarlo, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Sabía que Harry había perdido a muchas personas durante la guerra, pero era un juego de azar intentar adivinar a quién se dirigía ese suspiro en específico. Aun bajo los efectos de la Amortentia, Potter se las arreglaba para decir esta clase de cosas todo el tiempo, para deshacer la sonrisa tonta que llevaba de vez en cuando y poder sostener una conversación coherente, y eso siempre le sorprendía.

-Eres muy extraño, Potter,- dijo con una media sonrisa, aliviado por no verlo de frente.

-Bueno, gracias,- dijo Harry. –Tú eres muy quisquilloso.

-Lo digo en serio,- dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Yo también lo digo en serio,- rió. –Mira que no recostarte en el pasto…

-Ey, que a ti no te preocupe el nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza, no quiere decir que a mí no me importe mi cabello.

-Además, no lo decía en un mal sentido,- aclaró Draco, dejando de reír.

-¿Lo de mi nido de pájaros?

-No, eso sí,- sonrió. -Me refiero a que eres extraño.

-¿Soy extraño en el buen sentido?

-Hm hum- asintió. –Se puede confiar en ti, aun si no quieres: es extraño.

-Entonces tú también eres extraño,- murmuró Harry, pero su voz sonó distante, como si lo hubiera dicho más bien para sí.

Discretamente, Draco se llevó la mano pantalón, sintiendo la pequeña botella que llevaba en el bolsillo.

* * *

-¿Y bien, se lo dijiste?

A penas regresó a su sala común, antes de que pudiera sentarse, fue lo primero que Hermione le preguntó. Harry sólo dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No, aun no.

-Harry, sólo les quedan tres días…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero esto no es tan sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre que estamos juntos terminamos hablando de otras cosas y no encuentro el momento adecuado. ¿Qué se supone que le diga, de todos modos? "Oh, sí, a mí tampoco me gustan las almendras. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas las trufas que enviaste? Bueno, sé que tenían Amortentia y todo eso, pero ¡no te preocupes! En realidad comenzaste a gustarme luego de pasar tiempo contigo, así que no importa". Por favor, Hermione- bufó, dejándose caer en el sofá, a un lado de Ron.

-Sabes, él dijo algo similar el otro día. No puedo creer que en realidad los dos sean tan estúpidos como para seguir con esta farsa.

-Bueno, siendo justos, él no tiene idea de nada,- dijo Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro, frustrado.

* * *

-¿Y bien, se la diste?

A penas regresó a su habitación, fue lo primero que Blaise le dijo. Draco, dejando escapar un gruñido, se sentó en un sofá negando con la cabeza.

-No, todavía no.

-Para tres días que faltan, ya ni siquiera deberías molestarte en cargarla.

-Lo sé. Pero es más sencillo así; siempre que hablamos tengo la opción de terminar con todo esto, si quiero. Es una cuestión de control, Blaise.

-Hasta en esto tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿eh?- dijo alzando una ceja-. Sabes, al final, Potter y tú se parecen demasiado.

-No seas tonto, él y yo no nos parecemos en nada,- espetó.

-Claro que lo hacen. En el fondo, los dos no son más que un par de sentimentales (lo eres, no me mires así). Estoy seguro de que, si le dijeras cómo te sientes, lo tomaría mejor de lo que piensas. Si_ supiera_ tus motivos, dudo mucho que te odiara.

-Supongo que no, pero seamos honestos: él no tiene idea de nada.

* * *

Draco cerró la mano sobre el trozo de pergamino que guardaba en su bolsillo, el mismo donde guardaba el antídoto. Mañana terminaba su cuenta regresiva. Comenzó a zapatear sin darse cuenta. Durante el almuerzo una lechuza le había entregado el mensaje; Potter no había comido con ellos esta vez, pero había enviado un mensaje en su lugar. Mañana terminaría el efecto de los chocolates. No decía la gran cosa, en realidad, sólo una invitación sin importancia para encontrarse esa misma noche en el campo de quidditch. Mañana volvería a ser Malfoy. Su mano se apretó contra el pergamino, haciéndolo crujir dentro de su bolsillo. Era algo extraño que Harry quisiera verlo de noche. Al menos era algo que no había hecho en todo este tiempo, y eso le intrigaba… le molestaba, en realidad, que la poción hubiese ido demasiado lejos y Potter quisiera llevar las cosas más lejos de lo que Draco podía permitirse. Más lejos de lo que Potter toleraría cuando todo regresara a la normalidad. Tomó el frasco el antídoto con los dedos, sintiéndolo tibio contra la palma de su mano. Su pie se detuvo. Tendría que dárselo antes de mañana antes de que sucediera algo que ninguno se perdonaría.

Frente a él, la clase de Historia de la Magia seguía su curso, pero no podía concentrarse. Su cabeza estaba dentro de su bolsillo, ceñida contra su mano fría.

Mañana todo esto habría terminado.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?

Era la tercera vez en el día que Ron le preguntaba lo mismo y, por tercera vez en el día, Harry le contestó, rodando los ojos:

-Sí, Ron, estoy seguro.

-¡Pero ya falta muy poco para que el plazo termine! Sólo un día más, ¿no es así? Todavía puedes librarte de todo esto…

-No quiero librarme de nada, Ron,- dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz. A veces extrañaba el efecto que los chocolates tenían en su amigo. –Y precisamente porque falta tan poco debo apresurarme a decirle la verdad.

-¡Pero ni siquiera _él_ te ha dicho la verdad!

-Bueno…- vaciló, -quizá sólo se siente nervioso.

-O quizá no planeé hacerlo. Harry, ¿y si quiere darte más amortentia?

-Sabes que nunca la probé, en primer lugar.

-¡Pero él no lo sabe! ¿Y si intenta hacer que el efecto dure más? ¿Qué harás entonces?

-Yo…

Harry se sentó. Esa mañana le había enviado una nota a Draco para citarlo en el campo de quidditch por la noche. Quizá hacerlo en la tarde habría sido una mejor idea, pero no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo y, francamente, no sabía cómo iba a salir todo, así que prefería sentir el resguardo de la oscuridad. Tenía pensado llevar algunas mantas y, cuando se presentara el momento, explicarle cómo habían sido las cosas en realidad: que él nunca había probado la amortentia y que, si en un principio sólo había pretendido que le agradaba para averiguar lo que pasaba, ahora lo hacía de verdad. Pero no había pensado en eso: ¿y si Draco intentaba darle amortentia de verdad? Entonces…

-…no le diré nada. Si lo intenta, no le diré cómo me siento…

-E iremos a decirle a McGonagall,- terminó Ron.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Harry asintió:

-E iremos con McGonagall.

_Pero eso no será necesario_, agregó para sí mientras encogía las mantas para esa noche y las guardaba en su bolsillo.

* * *

Si Draco creyera en esas cosas, diría que esto era un mal augurio; una señal que le enviaba el universo, diciéndole: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡TODAVÍA ESTÁS A TIEMPO DE ESCAPAR! ¡CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!

Era una pena que no creyera en todas esas cosas y que la clase de adivinación se le antojara demasiado ridícula como para pensar que todo esto era un gran y catastrófico error. Aun así, no podía evitar mirar el pasillo de reojo, de vez en cuando, para comprobar si estaba libre para, hipotéticamente, salir corriendo. No que quisiera salir corriendo o algo por el estilo, para nada, sólo era simple precaución.

Hacía unos quince minutos que estaban parados ahí, a mitad del pasillo, sin cruzar palabra. Él y Harry habían tropezado cuando se dirigían al campo de quidditch, así que decidieron caminar juntos hacia allá. No contaban con que de pronto comenzara a llover como si fuera el día del juicio final. Fue en ese momento en el que Draco pensó que todo esto era una mala señal.

Harry le había propuesto esperar a que terminara de llover y él, sin tener nada mejor que hacer en toda la noche más que ver la lluvia caer en un pasillo oscuro de la escuela, aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, con la mirada fija en la tormenta que reinaba afuera. Desde entonces, los dos habían permanecido en silencio, sin mirarse, cada uno recargado sobre un extremo de la ventana que daba al exterior.

Draco se frotó los brazos con las manos, tratando de calmarse; la poción estaba dentro de su bolsillo, pero no quería dársela justo ahora, no tan pronto. Miró una vez más hacia el pasillo antes de sentir que le tocaba la espalda. Alzó la mirada: Harry le estaba cubriendo con… ¿qué demonios?

-La traje para ponerla en el pasto, para que no se te ensuciara el cabello,- dijo Harry, acomodándole la manta sobre los hombros. –Pero supongo que es mejor usarla por ahora…

Lo decía todo tan casualmente, como si sus palabras no acabaran de acelerarle el corazón. Draco abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, sólo asintió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

-Escucha, Draco, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Potter…- comenzó él, a modo de advertencia, pero Harry hizo caso omiso.

-Escucha,- repitió. –Estos últimos días han sido muy buenos para mí. Hablar contigo, pasar tiempo contigo… hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, y todo es gracias a ti- dijo mirándolo a la cara. Afuera, un relámpago estalló a lo lejos, pero apenas y le prestó atención. –Nunca creí que sería tan agradable pasar tiempo contigo, pero así es, y me alegra darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

-Potter…-dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más un ruego que una advertencia. Era la necesidad de hacerlo callar antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero Harry siguió.

-Fue confuso al principio, pero me di cuenta de que no sólo me sentía bien contigo, sino que sentía (siento) algo más, _algo_ más grande. Y sé que suena extraño y algo apresurado, pero hace un tiempo aprendí que la vida es demasiado corta y que las cosas que no se dicen, después se convierten en arrepentimiento. Draco, yo…

-¡Potter!- repitió por tercera vez, consiguiendo, por fin, el tan anhelado silencio. Draco se sentiría completamente feliz por las palabras de Harry, si no estuviera tan ocupado sintiéndose miserable. Había querido escuchar todo eso durante tanto tiempo… y, ahora que por fin lo hacía, todo era producto de una poción, de un engaño. Todo era mentira. Quería escucharlo, pero no creía soportarlo. Había llegado el momento. –Antes… antes de que sigas,- le dijo en voz baja, agachando la mirada, -quiero que me digas algo.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pero asintió de todos modos. Draco tragó en seco, sacando la poción de su bolsillo.

-Dime, ¿confías en mí?- le preguntó. Harry volteó a ver la mano que sostenía el pequeño frasco, pero asintió de todas formas, receloso. –Bien,- dijo Draco, ofreciéndole el frasco con una mano fría y rígida. –Necesito que te tomes esto, después puedes terminar de hablar.

-Draco…- dijo Harry, como una súplica, como pidiéndole que no le hiciera beber la poción mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sólo… sólo hazlo, ¿sí? Como un último favor,- le dijo desviando la mirada.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ron no podía tener la razón. No podía ser posible que Draco tratara de hacerlo beber una poción justo en ese momento. Harry había querido pensar que Draco había cambiado, pero no era así. Justo ahora quería hacerle beber otra poción, como Ron le había advertido, y lo peor era que, en realidad, no le importaba. Le dolía sí, pero si era eso lo que Draco quería, si se conformaba con un amor enfrascado en lugar de todo lo que quería darle… bueno, que así fuera, no sentía las fuerzas para decirle que no, de todos modos. Ron y Hermione se encargarían de arreglarlo más tarde. Así que, con un suspiro, tomó el frasco que Draco le ofrecía y se lo llevó a los labios.

La poción se resbaló rápidamente por su garganta, dejando apenas un rastro de su sabor agridulce, pero no se sintió diferente. Frente a él, Draco lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, los hombros tensos, esperando.

-¿Draco?

-Escucha, Potter, sé que es tarde para esto, pero… lo lamento.

-¿Qué?

-Hace unas semanas, Blaise te envió unos chocolates, seguro los recuerdas,- suspiró-. Demonios, esto es más difícil de lo que creí…- gruñó para sí. –Lamento no haberte dado el antídoto hasta ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Yo…

-Espera, ¿antídoto?- repitió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Por la amortentia, imbécil!- exclamó Draco, por fin. -Todo este tiempo que has pasado conmigo fue por culpa de una estúpida poción, en realidad no querías decir nada de lo que dijiste hace un rato,- explicó desviando la mirada.

Harry abrió los ojos tanto como podía. ¿Le había dado un antídoto antes de que se declarara? Merlín, tendría que presumirle a Ron sobre esto durante toda la semana, pensó distraídamente, tratando de no sonreír tanto como quería.

-¿Puedo continuar ahora?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, confundido.

-Draco, lo que trataba de decirte hace un rato... Nunca probé los chocolates. Ni siquiera una sola vez.

-¿Qu- Entonces…?

-Al principio tenía curiosidad por tus motivos,- dijo Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro. –Pero me di cuenta de que en realidad me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo y, para entonces, no sabía cómo decirte que nunca probé la poción. Lo siento.

-Pero… yo- No entiendo, ¿cómo es que no estás furioso conmigo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, dando un paso hacia él. –Quizá porque de verdad me gustas.

-Entonces, ¿no me detestas?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Todo lo contrario, en realidad- dijo Harry acortando la distancia entre ellos. Draco dio un paso atrás, recargándose contra la pared. Harry lo tenía aprisionado, pero no era como si Draco quisiera escapar todavía. Harry le tomó el rostro suavemente, haciéndolo temblar por el roce de sus manos frías. Los dos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que era difícil ver más allá de ellos. Afuera, la lluvia continuaba cayendo, pero ninguno de los dos podía escucharla ahora.

-Lo que quería decir es que te quiero, Draco- susurró contra su rostro. Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la manta se resbalaba de sus hombros.

-Yo también te quiero, _Harry_…- dijo antes de sentir el roce de los labios del moreno contra los suyos.

En el pasillo no había ni un alma; sólo ellos dos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Draco alzó los brazos y apretó fuertemente a Harry por la cintura. No supieron cuánto permanecieron así, tocándose las manos y los rostros, y murmurándose sin sentidos, compartiendo besos torpes y castos, robando otros largos y hambrientos. Draco apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero justo ahora no le importaba si todo era un sueño, siempre y cuando no despertara nunca. Todo estaba bien.

.

_Un experto fabricante de pociones puede _

_generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero_

_nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único _

_sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible,_

_eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor._

* * *

..

.

Ahhhh y eso es todo uwu Todavía falta el epílogo, pero quizá tarde un poquito en subirlo-escribirlo (aunque la trama ya la tengo).

Muchísimas gracias por permanecer conmigo durante todo este tiempo y leer lo que escribo, y disculpen por tardar tanto, pero ya entré a la uni -de nuevo- y no había podido terminar este capítulo... Espero que haya quedado bien (por fin se besaron yeei xD). El one-shot lleno de angst está casi listo también xD por si gustan leerlo ahora que esté terminado uwu

La canción de este cap fue "First day of my life" de Bright eyes,

Muchas gracias a todxs, chanee~


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**.**

…Ocho, nueve, diez, once… ¡Once! Quedaban once chocolates exactamente. Ron no sabía por qué los habían conservado, pero eso ahora no importaba.

Todo había comenzado desde la semana pasada, justo después de que Harry regresara de verse con el Hurón. Eran pasadas las dos de mañana, pero Harry entró hecho un torbellino y comenzó a saltar sobre él para despertarlo. De inmediato sospechó que algo andaba mal, maldito Malfoy, se las pagaría…

-¿Harry?

-¡Ron! No vas a creer lo que pasó,- murmuró rápidamente, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír. Pronto todos en la habitación comenzaron a despertar, pero no pareció importarle.

-¿Y ahora qué le picó?- se quejó Dean, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

-No qué: quién,- corrigió Ron, sentándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué te hizo?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, fingiendo no entender pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ¡estaba tan feliz!

-Tú sabes quién, Harry, ¡Malfoy!- dijo Ron, -¿Qué te dio, Harry?- preguntó sospechando la respuesta: Amortentia. Malfoy se habría dado cuenta de que Harry estaba fingiendo (nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta), y lo había envenenado con esa ridícula poción. –Tenemos que llevarte con McGonagall.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry, dejando escapar una carcajada. –No, no necesito ir con McGonagall, Ron.

-¡Oh, claro que sí!- comenzó Ron, levantándose por fin y tirando de su muñeca. –Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedo dejarte así,- esto último lo dijo con algo de resentimiento, recordando las múltiples resacas que le habían dejado los chocolates a lo largo del mes.

-No, Ron, no entiendes, ¡no me hizo nada!- exclamó librándose del agarre de Ron. Nunca Había visto a Harry sonriendo así. -¡Me dio un antídoto!- y rio de nuevo.

-Oh, Merlín… te engañó para que tomaras algo, ¿no es así?- murmuró Ron, preocupado. –Ese bastardo…

-¡Ron!- lo amonestó Harry, por fin recobrando la compostura. –No me hizo nada, de verdad. Incluso me pidió disculpas,- dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa discreta. –Ron, ¿no te das cuenta?- dijo sujetándole los brazos, -¿no ves lo feliz que me hace?

-Precisamente por eso hay que llevarte con McGonagall, Harry- le explicó Ron como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Uhg, ya déjalo ser, Ron- se quejó Neville, desde su cama.

-Sí, déjanos dormir- gruñó Seamus.

-¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ¡Malofoy lo envenenó!

-Ron, hasta nosotros nos dimos cuenta de cómo tontearon juntos todo el mes…- murmuró Dean.

-Creí que ya estaban saliendo desde hace semanas,- asintió Neville.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero estaba agradecido de lo bien que parecían tomarlo los demás.

-Incluso tú suspirabas por Malfoy hace unos días, déjalo ser.

Todos en el cuarto rieron. Todos menos Ron, que comenzó a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

A la mañana siguiente hablaron los cuatro con más calma y Ron tuvo que admitir que las cosas parecían ir en serio entre esos dos. Por lo menos no podía discutir cuando Hermione lo estaba fulminando con la mirada mientras Harry y… Malfoy hablaban con los dos. Tenía que admitir, también, que el Hurón estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por comportarse, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que gracias a sus estúpidos engaños había tenido que pasar las peores resacas de su vida, sin mencionar las burlas de sus compañeros de casa. Por otro lado, era extraño ver cómo se comportaban juntos. Ahora que ninguno de los dos tenía que fingir por culpa de la amortentia, era imposible que su antigua rivalidad no resurgiera. No era igual que antes, claro, pero seguían molestándose de vez en cuando. Justo ahora, por ejemplo, cuando los cuatro se habían relajado un poco, Harry y Malfoy habían comenzado a discutir.

-¡…pero si no tiene nada de malo!- protestó Harry, rodando los ojos.

-Para un vendedor de pescado, tal vez- se burló Draco, -Hasta Granger me da la razón.

-Ey, yo sólo dije que no le vendría mal un cambio de loción, nunca dije que esta le sentara mal,- corrigió Hermione, ocultando su sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Draco.

-Sólo lo dices porque te molesta que Finnigan me pidiera mi loción prestada,- rio Harry.

-Si pensarlo así te hace sentir mejor,- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Los cuatro rieron un poco y charlaron un rato más. Luego Draco se levantó de la mesa y fue a charlar con Zabini.

Aunque no lo admitiera, el asunto inquietó a Harry. Ron lo sabía porque, un par de días más tarde, Harry le había pedido un poco de su loción prestada. Para la mala suerte de Harry –y el disgusto de Ron-, Draco lo había olfateado frunciendo la nariz, diciendo:

-Ahora hueles peor que antes, Harry.

Esa pequeña riña había continuado toda la semana: Harry usaba algo distinto pero Draco seguía diciendo que cada vez olía peor. Era divertido verlos, a decir verdad y, ese día, mientras Ron cerraba la caja con los chocolates, Harry entró corriendo a la habitación con una expresión triunfante en el rostro.

-¡La tengo!- le dijo, emocionado.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron, escondiendo la caja detrás de él.

-Conseguí que una de las chicas me vendiera el resto de su frasco de Amortentia (es sorprendente lo fácil que es conseguirla, Merlín). ¡Ahora Draco no podrá decir que huelo mal!- exclamó mientras abría la poción y se untaba un poco en las muñecas y en el cuello. -¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó a su amigo, ofreciéndole el cuello para que lo oliera. Ron olfateó, respirando un aroma dulce y fresco, similar al olor que despedía el cabello de Hermione y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un suspiro.

-¡Perfecto!- murmuró Harry, saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar la caja frente a él. En ese momento, Dean entró a la habitación.

-Ey,- saludó caminando hacia su cama. ¿Qué rayos les sucedía a todos y por qué tenían que ir a la recamara con tanta urgencia?, se preguntó frunciendo el ceño. En fin, de todos modos esto iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-Qué hay, Dean,- saludó. –Escucha, mamá me envió unos chocolates, ¿quieres uno?

-Seguro.

* * *

Blaise y Draco estaban sentados en el comedor cuando todo comenzó.

-Así que, ¿Potter sigue con lo de las lociones?- preguntó Blaise, tratando de no reír.

-Ugh, sí. No entiendo de dónde saca una diferente, pero todas huelen terrible,- se quejó frunciendo la nariz.

-Deberías decirle que vuelva a usar la suya si tanto te molesta.

-Nah… deberías ver su cara cuando le digo que huele peor,- rio Draco.

-Ya, como si no te gustara el hecho de que lo hace sólo por complacerte.

-Eso es un extra,- admitió Draco.

-Supongo que las cosas están bien ahora, ¿eh?

-Sí…- suspiró,- por fin terminó esta locura de la amortentia.

-Te dije que sí le gustabas,- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo. –Tengo un don.

-Sí, claro, como cuando tu "don" le hizo creer a Nott que le gustaba a Pansy.

-¡Ey, las señales estaban ahí!

-Sí, claro…

-¡Hola, Draco!

Los dos voltearon a ver quién saludaba. Era un miembro de Gryffindor, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Finnigan? Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero el otro les seguía sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó animado. Draco volteó a ver a Blaise, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Ehm… bien- contestó renuente.

-¡Genial! Nos vemos,- dijo el chico y después se marchó.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Quizá Potter les dijo que se portaran bien contigo?

-Tal vez, pero…

-¡Ey, Draco!- saludó Longbottom alzando los brazos, acercándose a ellos. –Escuché que pronto iremos a Hogsmade, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Ah… no gracias, le dije a Harry que iría con él,- contestó parpadeando un par de veces, sin poder evitar ser completamente honesto. Después de la guerra nadie se atrevía a meterse con Neville, de todos modos.

-Oh, ya veo,- dijo súbitamente triste,- bueno, será la próxima.

-Seguro,- contestó rodando los ojos, pero Neville no pareció notar su sarcasmo.

-¡Magnífico! Nos vemos luego, entonces.

-Si esta es otra de tus bromas, Zabini,- comenzó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Neville se alejaba.

-Oye, no me mires así, no tengo nada que ver con…

-¡Qué bueno verte, Draco!

-¡AHH!- gritó por la súbita aparición de ¿Thomas? ¿Denis? Lo que sea.

-Luces muy bien hoy,- dijo Dean, guiñándole un ojo. A su lado, Blaise se cubría la boca con las manos para no reír mientras la expresión de Draco se llenaba de horror.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a todos uste-?

-¡Hola, Draco!

¿Otro Gryffindor? Merlín, esto debía ser una pesadilla. Y, que lo llamaran loco, pero casi podía jurar que otros dos se aproximaban. Antes de que pudiera averiguar si iban hacia él o no, Draco se levantó.

-Nos vemos luego,- dijo rápidamente a Blaise antes de salir corriendo del comedor seguido por tres jóvenes (estúpidos) Gryffindors.

* * *

Era increíble que no pudiera encontrar a Draco. Llevaba todo el día buscándolo, pero no había señales suyas en ninguna parte; incluso le había preguntado a Zabini, pero él sólo se había encogido de hombros, diciéndole:

-Debe de andar escondido por ahí.

Demonios. Por fin iba a ganar esta discusión y Draco no se dignaba a aparecer. Por tercera vez en el día fue al comedor, pero sólo Hermione estaba ahí. ¿En dónde se había metido todo el mundo?

Subió y bajó las escaleras de casi todo el castillo hasta que se decidió a ver el mapa del merodeador. Era una tontería no haberlo buscado ahí en un principio, pero no creyó que sería tan difícil hallarlo. Fue hasta entonces que encontró las huellas de Draco frente al lago; casi podía verlo ahí, sentado frente al lago, en el lugar de siempre: Draco se sorprendería de verlo y luego, al acercarse a él, percibiría el aroma de la amortentia y tendría que admitir lo bien que olía y lo felicitaría por un trabajo bien hecho antes de echarse a sus brazos. No podía fallar. Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a trotar por los pasillos, con una sonrisa triunfante dibujándosele en el rostro, pero cuando llegó al lago, se sorprendió al no encontrar señal de Draco. Vio el mapa una vez más, para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero no había ni rastro de él.

_Ah, justo cuando estaba por ganar todo esto_, se lamentó mientras daba la media vuelta, pero justo cuando estaba considerando ir a buscar en el comedor de nuevo, algo a la distancia llamó su atención: allá, debajo de un roble, casi completamente oculto por los arbustos que lo rodeaban, el cabello de Draco –casi estaba seguro que era él-, destelló con el sol.

Caminó sin prisa, satisfecho por haberlo visto a tiempo. Todavía no podía creer lo bien que habían salido las cosas entre ellos, lo rápido que sus amigos habían aceptado –y resignado- a esta nueva… ¿relación? Supuso que podría llamarle así ahora. Ya podrían preocuparse por eso después, ahora tenía que acercarse lentamente para sorprender a Draco –estaba seguro de que era él luego de verlo más de cerca-. El que estuvieran saliendo no quería decir que las discusiones hubiesen terminado, por el contrario, Draco encontraba algo nuevo con qué molestarlo todos los días, pero siempre había un toque de afecto en sus palabras, un inocultable cariño que irradiaba a través de sus palabras. Simplemente habían cosas que no podían cambiar y, siendo sincero, le alegraba ver un poco del antiguo Draco: enérgico, con sed de batalla y de ganarla. Pero en esta ocasión era el turno de Harry para ganar. Por fin llegó hasta donde Draco permanecía sentado, aparentemente sin ser escuchado. Draco tenía la frente apoyada contra las rodillas, y por un instante se preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-¿Draco?- dijo suavemente, tocándole el hombro. Sin duda no esperaba que el rubio se asustara tanto cuando lo llamó, pero una vez que vio que se traba de él, parecieron regresarle los colores al rostro.

-Harry,- suspiró aliviado –eres tú. Por un momento creí…- pero se interrumpió, sacudiendo la mano. –No importa.

-Ey,- saludó -¿qué haces aquí?

-Ehm… me escondo.

-Claro,- asintió alzando una ceja. -¿Te importa si me escondo contigo?- preguntó.

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras,- sonrió Draco, haciéndose a un lado. Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, a la izquierda de Draco. Ya habría tiempo para preguntarle por qué se escondía, por ahora tenía algo que hacer.

-Y bien,- comenzó Harry, acercándose a Draco un poco más.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Draco, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

-¿No notas algo diferente?- dijo Harry intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, mientras alzaba la barbilla para ofrecerle el cuello. Draco sonrió a medias, autosuficiente, adivinando a lo que se refería. El rubio inhaló profundamente, sin acercarse demasiado.

-¿Y bien?- repitió Harry, impaciente por su falta de respuesta, pero Draco sólo lo miró extrañado, alzando una ceja. -¿No te gusta como huelo ahora?- insistió.

-Harry,- comenzó Draco, confundido -pero si hueles igual que antes.

Durante los siguientes segundos, Harry sólo lo miró, con los ojos completamente abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Draco no comprendió por qué luego de reaccionar Harry se arrojó contra su pecho y lo abrazó con más fuerza de lo normal.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- preguntó Draco, palmeándole la espalda suavemente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganar en todo, eh?- murmuró contra su hombro, y Draco no estaba seguro si Harry estaba sollozando o riendo, pero de cualquier manera lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó una mejilla contra su oscuro cabello.

-Estoy seguro de que esa es mi línea, Potter,- bromeó. No tenía idea por qué Harry se había puesto tan cariñoso de pronto, pero después de el caótico día que tuvo, no le importaba en lo absoluto estar sentado contra un árbol con Harry entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero tanto,- murmuró Harry, y continuó repitiéndolo una y otra vez en voz baja, como si su vida dependiera de esas dos palabras. Draco no lo interrumpió, simplemente se limitó a acariciarle los mechones de cabello que se le enredaban en la nuca y acercar sus labios a su cabeza. Por un instante, Draco percibió el olor de su cabello oscuro: una mezcla de jabón y quizás madera, de pasto recién cortado y tierra húmeda. Nunca había olido la amortentia en su vida, pero en ese preciso momento pensó que, si llegara a hacerlo, olería a eso: al cabello de Harry, a su cuello y a su ropa limpia.

Ninguno de los dos hizo un intento por moverse, y no lo habrían hecho de no ser por la algarabía que se armó a lo lejos.

-¡Ey, chicos, creo que encontré a Draco!- gritó alguien.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó alguien más.

-¡Oh, sí ya lo vi!

-¡Hola, Draco- exclamó una cuarta voz, haciéndolo alzar la mirada rápidamente, como un ciervo asustado, pero cuando se dio cuenta del grupo de Gryffindors, ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. Harry se levantó con las mejillas rojas por haber estado apoyado contra el suéter de Draco, preguntando qué demonios hacían todos ahí, pero parecían ignorarlo por completo mientras preguntaban a Draco a la vez si quería ir con él –ellos- a jugar quidditch el próximo viernes.

-O a la bibloteca.

-O a Hogsmade.

-Mejor ven conmigo a la casa de los sustos…

Todos ellos preguntaron hasta que Harry se molestó y trató de ahuyentarlos, pero los siete miembros de su propia casa lo ignoraron por completo.

A lo lejos, Ron no paraba de reír por lo roja que se ponía la cara de Draco y lo fuerte que Harry les estaba gritando. Sin duda esto compensaba todo. A su lado, Hermione contemplaba la escena, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿En verdad usaste todos los chocolates en esto?

-No todos, quedaron unos cuantos,- dijo sacando la caja de su túnica, ofreciéndosela a Hermione. -¿Quieres uno?- bromeó abriendo la caja.

-Ni loca,- bufó. –No puedo creer que los convencieras a comerlos, te matarán cuando se recuperen.

-Si bueno,- dijo mientras arrojaba un dulce a su boca y comenzaba a masticar. –Pero hasta entonces…

-¿Ron?

-Oh Dios…

-¿No habrás comido un chocolate por error, o si?

-Hermione,- dijo como un llamado de auxilio, intentando escupir el dulce, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás que aprender a la mala…- suspiró Hermione mientras la expresión horrorizada de Ron cambiaba por una sonrisa y corría a unirse al montón de Gryffindors que crecía alrededor de Draco.

* * *

..

Y... eso ha sido todo! Espero que les haya gustado uwu De nuevo, una disculpa por el retraso. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final y por comentar y seguir esta pequeña historia. No saben lo mucho que me anima saber que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que hago -sin importar lo cursi, aburrida o dramática que puedo llegar a ser-. Muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo hasta el final.

Oh, momento de comerciales xD ¿recuerdan el fic que les comenté? ¿El lleno de angst y eso? Bueno, ya lo tengo a la mitad y espero subirlo en un par de semanas. Se llamará "A matter of time", por su algunx de ustedes se siente interesadx en leerlo uwu sería un honor leerlos por allá.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien y que tengan un excelente fin de semana, abrazos. Chanee~


End file.
